<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Doing on New Year's Eve? Or: Christmas on Midgard by Bloodredcherry (bloodredcherry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388232">What Are You Doing on New Year's Eve? Or: Christmas on Midgard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/pseuds/Bloodredcherry'>Bloodredcherry (bloodredcherry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A love song to Hallmark Christmas movies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon? What Canon?, Cheese again because it's magical, Christmas Fluff, Christmas is very confusing, Crowded subways, Do you like cheeese?, Ew people, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling through space, Family, Fancy lattes, Fluff, His memories are starting to return, Hot Chocolate, Hungover, I can't believe I almost forgot to tag that, I would apologize for this but IM NOT SORRY, Ice Skating, Ice is slippery, Is Loki finally starting to remember?, It isn't strictly one sided..., Jól, Kissing, Loki is feeling things, Loki is very focused on ice skating and mistletoe, Loki may never know, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, New York City, Original Female Character - Freeform, Out of Character, Pining, Please blame Christmas in Quarantine for this, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, So many tropes, Steve?!, Superheroes, There's a lot of twinkle lights in here, Things are about to get jolly up in here, Tropes, Water is wet, Yuletide, capes, countdown to christmas, gingerbread, soft!Loki, tiny marshmallows, why do people lay down in the snow?, you tell me - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherry/pseuds/Bloodredcherry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While attempting to find his way out of Asgard, Loki finds himself waking up in a snowy parking lot in New York City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asle/gifts">asle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for you asle. Happy Christmas!</p><p>As mentioned in the tags, this is an AU, that isn't canon compliant whatsoever, so if that isn't your cup of tea, you've been warned. This is also my love song to Hallmark Christmas movies, and the glorious fluffy trash that they are, so there will be gaping holes in both logic and sense, so please know, that those "errors" are intentional.<br/>This falls sometime before the movie Thor, and I am writing it as if Loki grew up knowing he was adopted, and Odin was actually a decent father, but he's still the god of mischief after all. He also has amnesia, so he's not quite himself.<br/>I am editing this as I write it (from notebooks to my computer), so if there's anything that doesn't make sense - please let me know, but please don't be a dick - IT'S CHRISTMAS!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What Are You Doing on New Year's Eve?<br/>
Or<br/>
Christmas in Midgard</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Evie startled awake, peeling her face from her open notebook as she sat up.</p><p>What was that noise? It was strange, like she felt the building shake – Evie shook her head, trying to clear the sleepy fog from her brain.</p><p>The study nook she’d tucked herself into was now deserted. There had been three other people when she’d arrived.</p><p><em>What time is it</em>? Evie fumbled for her phone.</p><p>“Shit,” she cursed.</p><p>It was almost 11:30pm.</p><p>She hurried to cram her notebook into her backpack, that was already stuffed with the books she’d taken out that afternoon. She yanked her zipper closed, and quickly got on her coat, tossing her scarf around her neck, her red winter hat was sitting on the desk, and she grabbed it, before grabbing her phone. She quickly typed out a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Evie rolled her eyes before dropping her phone into her pocket. She wrapped her lanyard with her small bottle of pepper spray around her wrist, and hurried down the stairs, nodding to the librarian who was sitting at the front desk, before stepping through the sliding doors into the New York City night.</p><p>Evie immediately closed her eyes as a gust of wind slapped her in the face.</p><p>The snow was pouring from the sky – it had been falling slowly when she’d set up her study station, but this was well on the way to blizzard, and Evie just wanted to get home and crawl into bed.</p><p>She quickly glanced both ways, before darting across the street. She slipped on a patch of ice but managed to catch herself before she fell.</p><p>One thing Evie loved about New York was that even though it was nearly midnight, there were still people out, and cars and taxis in the street. Evie was still careful when she walked home at night, but the bustling noise of the city made her feel safe.</p><p>It didn’t hurt that her apartment was a fifteen-minute walk from the university.</p><p>It was snowing hard enough that Evie wrapped her scarf around her head in a makeshift balaclava. She hurried down the street, thankful that she had opted for boots with built in grips. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and looked down to retrieve it, when her foot caught on something, and she tripped, landing mostly in a snow drift, thankful that her lanyard was wrapped around her wrist, so she didn’t have to dig through the snow to find it.</p><p>Evie pushed herself to her feet, shooting a glare in the direction of whatever she’d tripped over. She let out a gasp and fell back, onto her backside.</p><p>What she’d assumed was a parking curb hidden in a snow drift, what she wasn’t expecting was to see a foot sticking out into the sidewalk.</p><p>Evie forced herself to take a deep breath, forcing the roiling anxiety in her stomach down.</p><p>Was it a dead body?</p><p><em>Please, God, </em>don’t<em> be a dead body.</em></p><p>Evie pushed herself to her feet, gripping her pepper spray in one hand and her cellphone in the other. She pushed her knit hat out of her eyes and peered down at the person sprawled out on the ground before her.</p><p>The parking lot was half-lit, and the snow was crisscrossed with what almost looked like a pattern but were likely just tire tracks.</p><p>The snow was coming down even harder now and Evie wondered if she should call 911 and just head home.</p><p>It was nearly midnight, and she’d tripped over a possible dead body – no one would fault her, right?</p><p>Evie huffed a sigh, as guilty concern settled in her stomach, and stepped a bit closer so she could get a look at the person’s face.</p><p>It was a man – and although he was pale, it looked like he still had colour in his cheeks. If he had colour in his cheeks then he couldn’t be dead could he?</p><p>Evie sighed and pressed the home button on her cell, she swiped up to the menu and turned on the flashlight. She needed to figure out if he was dead before she called 911, and she let her eyes trail down his body, trying to assess him for any injuries.</p><p>Evie breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that he was in fact breathing – she could see wisps of his breath in the light of her flashlight. She reached out with her foot, gently nudging the man’s side – at least she <em>thought</em> it was his side.</p><p>It might have been his coat, which was crumpled underneath his body. It looked a bit like a tailcoat, but was made from leather – whatever the style and fabric, it wasn’t at all appropriate for the snowstorm that was rolling in.</p><p>“Hello?” Evie called, her voice sounding like a shout in the deserted back parking lot. She moved her foot to nudge him in the arm, and then again, a bit harder.</p><p>“Hel –?” Evie’s greeting ended in a scream as the man gasped awake, surging forward.</p><p>Evie stumbled back, slipping a bit before aiming her pepper spray at the stranger’s face. Her hand shook as the man blinked up at her before startling in shock.</p><p>“Be careful!” She cried, as he pitched sideways. “Are you okay?” She realized how ridiculous the question was as soon as she asked it. “I mean, are you hurt?”</p><p>The man didn’t reply, and they just stared at each other.</p><p>“I think you were mugged –” Evie watched as the man slowly seemed to come back to himself. He winced, patting down his sides, before looking up at Evie.</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, you’re in Morningside Heights? I think.”</p><p>The man looked around, and then back at her. “Where’s that?”</p><p>Evie swallowed, wondering if he’d been hit in the head. “It's in New York City.”</p><p>The man’s eyes darted around. “I’m afraid I’ve never heard of it.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh <em>dear</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, whoever posted the "how to add pictures to your stories on archive of our own", THANK YOU. This is the first time I've ever been able to figure out how to do it, so there will be a bunch in here! (Especially since I can't figure out how to change the text)</p><p>I apologize for how short the first chapter is, but I didn't realize how long it was until I got typing, and I wanted to get something out before 2021.</p><p>This story is nearly 75% complete, and my goal is to update once a week, until I get to where I stopped. </p><p>Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I need to remind people that this is a love letter to Hallmark Christmas movies, so again, I'm going to be pretty fast and loose with how things normally work in an emergency room, finding unconscious strangers, etc. It's not going to get any less ridiculous from here on out, so if you're still in - HOLD ON TO YOUR HATS.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and I'm sure it's obvious, but I don't know much about NYC. I did minimal research, most of which included watching movies that weren't actually filmed in NYC at all. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie didn’t know what to do. She’d never been in a position like this before.</p><p>“Why don’t I just call –?” she moved her phone, forgetting for a second that the flashlight was on.</p><p>He cried out and shielded himself as if he were afraid Evie was going to hit him.</p><p>“Oh shit,” Evie muttered, fumbling with her phone, before finally turning the flashlight off. “I’m sorry, it’s just my cell phone.” She held it out for him to see, and he flinched again. Evie squinted at him.</p><p>He was still sitting on the ground, his coat – that looked well-made and <em>expensive</em> was crumpled around him.</p><p>She noticed that his coat was open, and he appeared to be wearing a leather vest over a tunic – that had gold accents that almost looked like armored gauntlets – but that was ridiculous.</p><p>Wasn’t it?</p><p>“I –” Evie realized that she was still practically shouting, and before she could talk herself out of it, she dropped into a crouch beside him. “I’m not going to hurt you,” she said, softly, before shoving her lanyard and cellphone into her pocket. “It’s after midnight and you were just laying here, in on the ground.” Evie saw that he was watching her. “You were unconscious. Do you remember anything?”</p><p>The man shook his head.</p><p>“Does your head hurt?” Evie reached out to touch him, and she froze. She didn’t know this man – and although he appeared harmless, one could never be too careful.</p><p>“I am uninjured,” the man declared. “At least, I think so.”</p><p> Evie smiled. “Can you stand?”</p><p>The man’s mouth turned down with a frown. “I’m not sure… I might need your assistance.” He moved to get to his knees and Evie stood up.</p><p>“Easy, it’ll take a while for the adrenaline to wear off, then you’ll know for sure if you hurt yourself.”</p><p>Together, they managed to get him to his feet – which was slightly awkward because he was still unsteady on his feet and was at least a foot taller than her.</p><p>He leaned against Evie, and she wrapped an arm around his waist.</p><p>“C’mon, I’ll hail a taxi, and we can go to the hospital and see if you’re okay. I’m pretty sure you were robbed. It doesn’t happen that often anymore but…” he looked rich. She could see the shadow of what looked like bruises on his face. “Did you have a bag with you? Your wallet? You know – your ID?” She glanced at his hand that clung tightly to her shoulder. “A watch?” The man shook his head and Evie sighed.</p><p>He frowned, “I’ve disappointed you.”</p><p>“No,” Evie shook her head, furrowing her brow at the way he spoke. It reminded her of a Jane Austen novel. Old fashioned and formal, and he had an accent that she couldn’t quite place.</p><p>Evie felt sorry for him, because although he was warm at his waist, his hands were bare, and were starting to look chapped. His ears and nose were pink from the snow.</p><p>“Here,” Evie paused, to pull her knit cap off of her head. She awkwardly tried to put it on, but it was difficult with only one hand.</p><p>“My lady, won’t you be cold?”</p><p>“I won’t be cold, I have a hood.” It was a fib, and Evie knew it, but she'd be fine once they got in a taxi.</p><p>He helped her pull on the knit hat – it was made a chunky red yarn, with a pompom on top, Evie couldn’t help but to grin. She took off her scarf next – it matched the hat – she let him secure it around his neck as she scanned the street.</p><p>Finally seeing a cab, Evie raised a hand. She was thankful that the cab slowed – and she looked at the man.</p><p>“Careful,” she said, guiding him to the taxi.</p><p>“What –?”</p><p>“It’s a taxi,” Evie explained, opening the door. “It’ll take us to the hospital.” The man just stared at the taxi and Evie bounced on her toes. “Get in, the meter’s running.” He finally complied and climbed into the backseat.</p><p>Evie got in beside him. “Columbia Medical, please.” The driver was watching the stranger, who was slumped against the window in the back of his cab. “The emergency entrance, please.” Evie smiled, hoping that if she acted like this was no big deal, the driver would take them where they needed to go.</p><p>The driver finally pulled into the street, and Evie watched the leather clad man stare out the window. He was taking it all in – the traffic, lights and buildings that were so tall you couldn’t see the tops from inside the cab.</p><p>Evie wondered if she should text Bea about the man she’d found in the parking lot, but Evie knew her friend would only worry. Evie found that she wasn't worried for her safety. Somehow, she knew the man sitting next to her wasn’t a threat. Not just because he was likely concussed, but also because she had seen how scared he was when he woke up. So far it didn’t seem like an act, and Evie had learned over the years to trust her gut.</p><p>“You’re sure that this ‘taxi’ is quite safe?”</p><p>Evie stifled a laugh, “yes. It’s a short drive to the hospital.”</p><p>“Hospital…” the man murmured under his breath.</p><p>“You must have been hit on the head, <em>hard</em>. Do you have anyone I can call?” Evie knew it was a long shot, but figured that she’d better ask anyway, just in case.</p><p>“No.” He replied, watching her from his seat.</p><p>Evie realized that she hadn’t even told him her name.</p><p>“I’m Evangeline - Evie.” She held out her hand and the man’s eyebrows drew together.</p><p>“I…” he reached out a hand and took hers. “Loki. At least… I think.” His mouth quirked up. “Thank you, Lady Evangeline.”</p><p>Evie breathed a laugh, grinning at Loki. She glanced down at their hands; he didn't shake her hand, so they were just holding hands.</p><p>“Do you have any idea how you got here?” She asked, figuring that even if he didn’t know <em>where</em> exactly he was, maybe he could remember if he was visiting.</p><p>Evie had no idea how amnesia worked. Surely, Loki hadn’t forgotten everything. After all, he remembered his name. It all seemed so complicated, and Evie knew she couldn’t trust the information she learned from the soap opera’s her Nan watched.</p><p><em>Was </em>it possible to forget everything about yourself but your name?</p><p>Would Loki’s memories return in time?</p><p>“Miss.”</p><p>The driver’s voice interrupted her thoughts, and she realized that they were stopped in front of Columbia Medical’s Emergency entrance.</p><p>“We’re here.” She told Loki, pulling a few bills from her purse – adding more than her usual tip, for his trouble. “Thank you!” She said, opening the door. She turned back to look at Loki.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Do you think you can walk?”</p><p>Loki moved across the seat, nodding. “I believe that I can.”</p><p>Evie got out of the cab, giving Loki time to stand up.</p><p>“It’s this way,” she said, still watching him. He seemed steady on his feet – as he stared up at the neon red letters over the entrance.</p><p>The doors slid open and Evie moved to step inside, before realizing that Loki was still mesmerized by the bright letters.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He looked at her and nodded. “Yes. I… I apologize. I’m not feeling like myself.”</p><p>“It’s okay, that’s why we’re here.” Evie reached out to take Loki’s arm. “The doctors and nurses will be able to tell us if you hit your head or sprained anything.”</p><p>The inside of the Emergency Room was more deserted than Evie had expected. She glanced back to the sliding doors and saw that the snow was still coming down steadily.</p><p>Maybe people were staying in because of the weather? Whatever the reason, Evie was glad that it looked like they’d only have to wait a few hours before seeing the doctor.</p><p>The nurse behind the nursing station smiled, as Evie stepped forward.</p><p>“Hi,” she pulled Loki forward. “I –” She paused, “well –” Evie realized that she had no idea where to start.</p><p>“I believe I was ‘mugged’,” Loki declared, “but Lady Evangeline came to my aid and brought me here.”</p><p>“It’s just Evie,” she mumbled. “He didn’t know where he was. I think he might have amnesia.”</p><p>“Any pain?” The nurse wondered, seemingly unfazed, as she typed on the keyboard.</p><p>“My wrist,” Loki replied, holding his left wrist.</p><p>“You said you think he has amnesia?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And you’re sure you didn’t hit your head, Mr. –?”</p><p>“My name is Loki,” he waited for the nurse to enter that into the computer. “When I awoke, I was uncomfortable, but if I did hit my head, I’m afraid that I don’t remember.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” the nurse continued to type. She glanced at Evie. “Are you Loki’s guardian?”</p><p>Evie didn’t reply immediately. She had already brought him to the hospital…</p><p><em>You can’t just </em>leave<em> him</em>. Evie immediately felt guilty, because although Loki seemed steady on his feet, he hadn’t let go of her, and kept looking at her.</p><p>“Yes?” She replied, before clearing her throat. “Yes I am. My name is Evangeline Moore.” She opened her wallet and handed the nurse her ID.</p><p>“Great, thank you.” The nurse finished typing and reached to grab a medical bracelet from the printer. “I’ll need your wrist.”  </p><p>Loki held out his right wrist, and as the nurse secured the bracelet to his wrist that besides Loki’s first name, everything else was listen as <em>n/a</em>.</p><p>“Just have a seat in the waiting room. A nurse will call you when it’s your turn.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Loki leaned over so he could read the nurse’s badge. “Margaret.”</p><p>“Oh,” the nurse replied, and Evie saw the nurse's cheeks flushed pink. “It’s no trouble.”</p><p>“Thanks so much,” Evie said, gently guiding Loki towards a chair in the waiting room. She spotted a vending machine, “are you hungry? Chocolate might help.”</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I ate,” Loki replied. “And if you think chocolate will help, then I trust you.”</p><p>Evie looked up at him, his blue eyes were watching her, rueful.</p><p>“It has only just occurred to me, the position I’ve put you in. Truthfully, I don’t know why you stopped to help me, but you did, and I am indebted to you.”</p><p>Color flushed Evie’s cheeks. If only he knew how close she’d been to abandoning him, not once – but twice!</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure anyone would’ve stopped.”</p><p>“Even so, thank you.”</p><p>Evie swallowed, before she pointed to a section of empty chairs. She told Loki to sit down and promised that she’d be right back.</p><p>She headed to the vending machines, opting for coffee instead of soda – she would have grabbed a water bottle, but a <em>sold-out </em>sticker was over the button. She ended up purchasing a chocolate bar, a bag of nuts and two different kinds of chips.</p><p>She brought the snacks back to Loki and his eyes brightened when he saw her, and Evie felt her stomach flip.</p><p>Now that they were under the florescent lights of the hospital, Evie saw how handsome he was. Pale skin, black hair, and clear blue eyes.</p><p>She could finally see what he was wearing: a long leather tailcoat, that was cut away in the front. The leather vest he was wearing, was black, with green and gold accents. Again she noticed the gauntlets, and she could see that they were made from leather.</p><p>Everything that Loki was wearing – save Evie’s knit hat and scarf – looked expertly made and well-tailored. She felt shabby in her parka and fleece lined leggings, and although she also had on leather boots, hers were factory made.</p><p>“You’ve acquired a feast!” Loki exclaimed.</p><p>Evie laughed, “not quite, but hopefully it will tide you over.” She held out the cup of coffee. “Careful, it’s hot.”</p><p>Loki took it in his hand and wrapped his hands around the cup. He smiled, appreciating the warmth.</p><p>Evie dropped into the seat beside him, letting the snacks fall into her lap.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I got a few different choices.” She could feel him watching her, as she focused on opening the chocolate bar. “Here,” she said, handing it to him.</p><p>“You’ll have some of this.” Loki said, holding out the coffee cup.</p><p>“Oh, I’m okay –”</p><p>“Nonsense. You must be cold.”</p><p>Truthfully? She had been cold without her hat and scarf, but she’d tucked her hands into the sleeves of her jacket. And besides – she hadn’t been laid out in the street for who knows how long, on a cold, snowy night.</p><p>“Okay.” She finally agreed, trading the chocolate bar for the coffee.</p><p>She took a sip as Loki broke off a piece of chocolate.</p><p>The coffee wasn’t as bad as she’d expected it would be. It was a bit watered down, but surprisingly, it wasn’t bitter.</p><p>Loki made a happy sound, holding out the chocolate bar, so he could read the name on the wrapper. “Kit Kat. I like it.”</p><p>“The Canadian ones are better, but Kit Kats are my favourite.”</p><p>“I’ll have to take your word for it.”</p><p>Evie took one more sip of coffee, before handing it back to Loki.</p><p>This, emergency room, was rather loud, but not crowded, and that seemed to please Lady Evangeline, Loki thought. Looking at the waiting room around him.</p><p>There were different people scattered about, one elderly gentleman was asleep, while another Lady held a squirming baby, who seemed frustrated by the entire situation.</p><p>The rest were flipping through magazines or talking quietly into black rectangles in their hands. The same device that had nearly blinded Loki after he awoke.</p><p>Loki sneaked a glance at Evie, who was pressing buttons on her own black device. He felt guilty that he couldn’t remember how he’d arrived in that snowy parking lot in ‘Morningside Heights’. Hell, he wasn’t sure how he’d made it to New York City at all, and no matter how hard he tried, his memories danced away from him – like smoke, disappearing into nothingness.</p><p>The smell in the emergency room wasn’t unpleasant, but it smelled of antiseptic agents – and it wasn’t entirely unfamiliar.</p><p>Loki’s mouth turned into a frown, and he ate more of the chocolate. Hoping that it would make him feel better.</p><p>“Hopefully, it won’t be too long of a wait.” Evie said, mistaking his frown as frustration at having to wait, instead of frustration at his loss of his memories. Loki saw the way Lady Evangeline’s brow was furrowed, and he didn’t like to see her so anxious.</p><p>“I am just thankful to be out of the cold.” Loki said, draining the rest of the coffee. “The healers seem capable.” The furrow between Evie’s brows, deepened. “Do you not call them healers?”</p><p>“Nurses.” Evie scooted closer. “Do you call them ‘healers’ where you’re from? Do you remember something?” Lady Evangeline looked so hopeful that Loki felt bad for shaking his head.</p><p>“It is not a memory, exactly…”</p><p>Evie squeezed Loki’s arm, “Try not to worry. I’m sure the doctor will know more about your amnesia, and when you might start to remember.”</p><p><em>If</em> Loki ever remembered.</p><p>What if Loki never regained his memories? What then? Evie knew that there was a very real chance that Loki might be stuck without his memory, in this unfamiliar place, forever.</p><p>Evie wanted so desperately to tell Loki that everything was going to be okay, but the fact was, she didn’t actually know if it would ever really <em>be</em> okay.</p><p>“Are you getting hot?” Evie wondered, and Loki was thankful for the distraction. “You can take off the hat and scarf, and your jacket.”</p><p>Loki didn’t want to take off his jacket. He knew it was absurd, but taking off something of <em>his</em>, that was familiar, filled him with alarm. But he did pull the knit cap from his head and Evie’s face broke into a smile and she laughed.</p><p>Evie’s laughter was the warmest thing he’d felt all night.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Your hair,” Evie’s hazel eyes crinkled as she reached out to brush his stat-icky hair from his face.</p><p>Loki glanced at Evie, before reaching a hand up to feel his hair. It was sticking out all over, thanks to Evie's knit cap.</p><p>Evie took pity on him, reaching up to brush a hand through Loki’s hair. As her fingers carded through his hair, she realized how personal this was – with someone she’d just met.</p><p>“Sorry.” Evie blurted, snatching her hand back.</p><p>“Not at all,” Loki murmured. The feeling of Lady Evangeline running her fingers through his hair was something that he had enjoyed. He watched Lady Evangeline’s cheeks flush with colour.</p><p>So, affording her the same kindness she had recently shown him, Loki changed the subject.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm likely going to be updating this every few days for the first little while, instead of weekly, until I catch up to the bit I haven't finished yet.</p><p>We're also just dipping our toe into the fluff - don't worry, we'll dive in soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after 2am when the nurse finally called Loki’s name.</p>
<p>Evie jolted awake – she hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the Christmas music was instrumental, and she must have nodded off.</p>
<p>She glanced at Loki’s shoulder and saw a glistening spot of drool.</p>
<p>“Oh God,” she swiped a hand across her mouth and stood up. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologize.”</p>
<p>The nurse led them to a bed, that was cordoned off by a curtain.</p>
<p>“You can just lay down.” The nurse said, closing the curtain behind her, leaving them alone.</p>
<p>Loki looked confused and Evie huffed a laugh.</p>
<p>“Now we get to wait some more.”</p>
<p>“Hardly seems practical.”</p>
<p>This was the first time Evie heard Loki sound annoyed, and she smirked.</p>
<p><em>He must be feeling better</em>.</p>
<p>“It shouldn’t be long, now that you’ve been admitted.”</p>
<p>“<em>Admitted</em>? Does that mean I’m to stay here?” Loki sounded alarmed.</p>
<p>“No, they just admit you so that the doctor knows he has to see you. He’ll come and ask you some questions, maybe do a few tests and then you’ll be free to go.”</p>
<p>“Free to go where?”</p>
<p>“Home.” Evie replied, and as she said it, she realized that if Loki had amnesia, he probably didn’t remember where he lived, or what hotel he was staying at.</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>Evie chewed on her bottom lip, and before she had a chance to think twice about it, she blurted: “You can stay with me.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t ask that of you, I’ve already demanded too much of you.”</p>
<p>“Where will you go? Back to the parking lot where I found you? It’s still snowing.”</p>
<p>Loki didn’t have a response, instead he just laid down with a sigh, looking contrite.</p>
<p>Evie was saved from having to think of something to say when the curtains opened. The doctor introduced himself and began asking questions.</p>
<p>Did Loki remember being attacked? Did he have any pain? Trouble speaking?</p>
<p>As the doctor asked his questions, he examined Loki for injuries. When he was finished he thanks Loki and looked to Evie.</p>
<p>“He has a small bump on the side of his head, I would be surprised if the blow were hard enough to cause amnesia. But I’ll have Loki prepped for a CT scan, just in case. A nurse will be by to help Loki with his wrist – just a mild sprain, but it will still need to be wrapped.” The doctor stepped closer to Evie and dropped his voice. “May I speak with you alone?”</p>
<p>Evie nodded, and followed the doctor out into the hall.</p>
<p>“You said you found him unconscious.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I tripped over him.”</p>
<p>“Were you at home when this happened?”</p>
<p>“No, I was walking back from the library, I was going home.”</p>
<p>The doctor blinked at her, “so… you don’t know this man?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>The doctor looked like he wanted to say something else, but instead he just gave Evie a tight-lipped smile. “We will know more after the scan.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Evie watched the doctor pause to speak to a nurse before she slipped back into Loki’s room.</p>
<p>Loki looked even paler, if that was possible, and he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.</p>
<p>“Will this… CT scan be painful?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.” Evie smiled, “it’ll be over before you know it.”</p>
<p>It was only a few minutes before a nurse came in to have Loki change and prepped for the scan.</p>
<p>Loki listened carefully attentively, paying close attention as the nurse explained how to care for his injured wrist before fitting him with a tensor bandage.</p>
<p>“Are you wearing any jewelry?” The nurse wondered, and Loki shook his head. “Just get changed, and an orderly will come by to wheel you to the exam room.” The nurse looked at Evie, and although he smiled, his eyes were tired. “You’ll have to wait in the waiting room. Someone will come and let you know when he’s ready to go.” He left a gown and blanket on the bed, before slipping out of the room.</p>
<p>“I’ll just let you get changed.”</p>
<p>“You’ll be here when I’m finished?”</p>
<p>Evie faltered at the look on Loki’s face, “of course I’ll be here.”</p>
<p>She wondered if the shame was obvious on her face. Just a few hours ago Evie had considered calling 911 and leaving him in the snow, and she’d almost left him again, once they were at the hospital. She’d considered leaving him, not once, but <em>twice</em>!</p>
<p>He looked so lost in that hospital bed.</p>
<p>Sad and Lost.</p>
<p>Evie gave Loki another reassuring smile as she slipped past the curtain.</p>
<p>She found the waiting room and sat down, she pulled out her phone and saw she had a number of missed texts from Bea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Sorry, I’m safe! Something unexpected came up, I’ll call you tomorrow</em>.</p>
<p><br/>-o-<br/><br/></p>
<p>Evie glanced up at the clock, just as her name was called.</p>
<p>She stood, gathering her jacket and backpack, and the nurse smiled as she led her down the hall.</p>
<p>“The doctor is talking to him now.”</p>
<p>They reached the curtained off bed where Loki had been before, and Evie slipped in.</p>
<p>Loki was back in his own clothes, but they look decided rumpled.</p>
<p>The doctor smiled at Evie. “Well, the good news is that there doesn’t appear to be any brain damage that would be present from a blow to head. However, amnesia has many causes, not all of them are due to damage to the brain.” The doctor continued, as if reading Evie’s mind. “It’s difficult to give a timeline, but in most cases the lost memories <em>do</em> return. That said, it could take weeks, or months.” <em>If he regains them at all</em>.</p>
<p>The doctor didn’t need to say it out loud.</p>
<p>“Make sure to ice your wrist and keep it elevated as much as possible for the next day or so.” The doctor handed Loki a piece of paper. “These are some exercises you can do to strengthen your wrist.”</p>
<p>Loki thanked the doctor and looked to Evie when they were alone again.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go?”</p>
<p>Loki sighed. “I am afraid that I will have to rely on your kindness again.”</p>
<p>“It’s really okay,” Evie said, as Loki stood. “And it’ll be temporary – just until you get your memory back.”</p>
<p>Loki donned the knit cap and scarf before following Evie outside to the taxi stand.</p>
<p>“The other members of your household will not object to the intrusion?” Loki wondered, he glanced up at the sky, wondering if it did anything <em>but</em> snow in New York City.</p>
<p>“I should hope so,” Evie quipped, “since the only occupant of my apartment is me and my cat. But he’s not picky.”</p>
<p>Loki blinked, “you cat?”</p>
<p>“Ovinnik,” Evie pulled out her phone to find a picture of him. “I took a world mythology class in my under grad, and I felt like it fit.” Evie held out her phone and Loki looked down at the screen. The creature was very small, with striking orange eyes.</p>
<p>“He looks mischievous.”</p>
<p>Evie laughed, just as the taxi pulled up to the curb. She glanced at Loki. “Usually I just walk home, but it’s been a long night.”</p>
<p>Loki followed her into the backseat. The trip to Evie’s apartment was short, and then Evie was paying the driver and they were standing together, outside of her apartment.</p>
<p>There was almost six inches of snow on the ground already, and the snow was still coming down.</p>
<p>“It’s a walk up,” Evie explained. “I’m on the fifth floor.” She sounded apologetic but Loki was eager to get out of the cold, even if he had to walk up five flights of stairs to do it.</p>
<p>They both stepped into the lobby, and Evie glanced at Loki, while she stomped the snow off her boots.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Evie said, brushing the snow from Loki’s coat. “I hope your coat isn’t ruined.” The leather was soft under her fingertips, and Evie didn’t think she’d ever seen leather like this before. It would be such a pity if it were ruined.</p>
<p>“I am sure it will be fine,” Loki replied, “and if it is ruined, please do not trouble yourself.” He followed Evie past the wall of mailboxes.</p>
<p>Although her building was older, it had never felt shabby before. A man dressed like Loki was used to the opulence of Hudson Yards, instead of her remolded tenant house in Inwood.</p>
<p>It was a nice place to live – a bit of peace in the bustle of the big city, and the fact that it was close to her parents was another draw. She was excited to head for Bay Ridge for Christmas.</p>
<p>If Loki was uncomfortable, he didn’t show it. She simply followed her up the stairs.</p>
<p>Evie fished her keys from her pocket, as Loki noticed the wreath on her door. Her keys jangled as she pushed open the door. Her living room was lit with string lights and a floor lamp beside her TV.</p>
<p>Her living room had a large fireplace, that had been sealed long before Evie moved in. The hearth was hung with real fir garlands and twinkle lights. Faux birch tree pillar candles flickered on her coffee table, and her Nan’s ceramic Christmas tree sat on her side table, along with the framed pictures of Evie’s parents and her sister Audra and her husband Tom.</p>
<p>A chunky knit afghan lay on the couch, along with two red and white plaid pillows. Ovinnik chirped and jumped from his spot on the cat hammock when the front door closed.</p>
<p>The wall opposite to the kitchen was a bookshelf, filled with books of all different sizes and subjects – different knickknacks and souvenirs Evie had picked up over the years were tucked into the shelves.</p>
<p>Evie turned on the main light in the living room, and Ovinnik gave another plaintive chirp, butting his head against Evie’s legs.</p>
<p>Evie knew that she went a bit overboard with the Christmas decorations, but Christmas was her favourite time of year, and the twinkle lights were up all year.</p>
<p>“Let me take your coat,” Evie said, shrugging out of her own jacket. She hung hers on the coat rack before turning to Loki who was ridding himself of his overcoat.</p>
<p>Evie expected it to be heavy when he passed it over, but it was surprisingly light. She brought Loki’s coat over to the radiator and laid it across the armchair.</p>
<p>Suddenly Loki shivered so violently that his teeth chattered.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, Loki. You must be <em>freezing</em>!” Evie tossed her knit cap and scarf onto the radiator and gestured towards the short hallway. “The bathroom is on the left. Have a shower while I find you something to wear. Towels are in the closet!”</p>
<p>Loki padded down the hall, eyes taking in the lights and greenery. It was only when he turned on the light in the bathroom, that he realized he had no idea how to use a “shower”.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to ask Evie for help. She had already done so much and surely he could figure out this contraption. How hard could it be?</p>
<p>Evie was in the kitchen, filling the kettle with water, wondering if Loki preferred coffee or tea. She realized that she hadn’t heard the shower turn on.</p>
<p>Worry dropped low in her stomach. The doctor said he didn’t notice a head injury but doctors missed things, sometimes, right?</p>
<p>What if Loki had passed out again?</p>
<p>The kettle dropped onto the counter with a clatter as she rushed to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Loki?” Evie called.</p>
<p>“Lady Evangeline?” The door cracked open and Loki peeked his head out.</p>
<p>“You’re okay?” Evie sounded breathless and she pushed open the door and took his shoulders in hand so she could see his face.</p>
<p>“I am well,” Loki replied, and it was then that Evie realized her hands were resting on Loki’s bare shoulders. Evie snatched her hands back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” She cried, thankful to see that he was still wearing his pants. “I didn’t hear the shower and I thought something happened.”</p>
<p>Loki watched as colour flushed Evie’s cheeks and how she avoided looking anywhere but his face.</p>
<p>“The only thing wrong, is that I cannot figure out how to work this confounding “<em>shower</em>”.” Loki spat the word, as if it offended him.</p>
<p>Evie blinked at him and then began to laugh. Loki bristled, before he realized that Lady Evangeline’s laugh was a sound of relief.</p>
<p>“Here,” she waved him closer. “First you have to turn on the water.” She pulled the knob and water gushed from the tap, “then you have to pull this –” she pulled the knob on the tub spout as the water began pouring from the shower head. “The pressure isn’t great, but it’s hot. There’s shampoo and stuff on the shelves.” Loki saw a number of different bottles on the shelves – of varying sizes and colors.</p>
<p>“I’ll just leave some clothes outside the door.” Evie pulled a towel from a hook on the back of the door. “this one’s clean.” She paused before pointing to the plastic knob on the wall of the shower. “Turn it left for hot water, and right for cold. You’ll figure it out. I’m going to go.” Evie backed out of the shower and closed the door.</p>
<p>She let out a breath and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Her face was still got from the embarrassment. Why had she just burst into the room? Sure, Loki had let her barge right in, standing only in his pants – Evie let out a soft strangled cry and gently banged her head on the wall.</p>
<p>She definitely hadn’t notice, that although Loki was slim, his chest was defined with muscle, and his pants hung low on his hips and –</p>
<p><em>I need to get it together</em>! Evie took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She needed to find Loki something to wear until his clothes were dry.</p>
<p>Evie headed to her bedroom and Ovinnik jumped onto her bed.</p>
<p>Compared to the living room, Evie’s bedroom was scantly decorated – string lights hung from her curtains and she had her green plaid bedspread, with matching comforter, and a Christmas mug, half filled with water – that was it. No garlands, or fake candles. Maybe it was because she’d used all of her decorations in the living room, but it still felt sparse.</p>
<p>Her bedroom had her desk, as well as a dresser – and with Ovinnik’s cat tree, there wasn’t much room for anything else.</p>
<p>Evie chewed on her bottom lip, trying to think about what she had that would fit Loki.</p>
<p>She remembered the pair of men’s sweatpants she’d picked up by mistake (she never bothered returning them – she just rolled up the cuffs and cinched the string as tightly as it would go). She pulled open her drawer, grabbing the sweats, a Knicks t shirt, and thick pair of socks, she hoped would fit.</p>
<p>She bundled the clothes into her arms and paused when she reached the bathroom door.</p>
<p>“I’ll just leave the clothes here!” She called, hoping Loki could hear her.</p>
<p>Evie headed to the kitchen, to pour two mugs of tea and rummage through her fridge and cupboards to see what she had to eat.</p>
<p>She found half a block of cheese and a box of unopened crackers. It wasn’t much, but hopefully it would tide him over until tomorrow, when she could stop by the bodega to get some groceries.</p>
<p>Evie was thankful that she was working at the library tomorrow. Normally, Evie could sequester herself away to manage damaged books, whereas the coffee shop always needed her up front. It was busy, with students and people who worked nearby.</p>
<p>Evie wasn’t working until closing at the library, so Loki would only be home alone until 8:30pm. She assumed that he would sleep most of the day – that’s what she would do – but if he didn’t sleep there was always the TV. Hours of mindless entertainment, and who knows, maybe something he saw would trigger a memory.</p>
<p>Evie yawned, only now, realizing how tired she was. She wanted to get the sofa set up before falling onto it. Her shift didn’t start until four, so she’d be able to get a decent sleep.</p>
<p>Evie was just grabbing two mugs, when Loki walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the vesture,” he said, “what should I do with these?” He was holding his clothes.</p>
<p>“You can put them by the radiator – they’ll dry quicker there.” Evie decoded on peppermint tea and dropped in one tea bag each before filling the mugs with hot water. “You’ll take the bed, and I can sleep on the sofa.”</p>
<p>Loki glanced at the couch and then back at Evie. “That is not necessary. I am happy to sleep on the couch.”</p>
<p>“But you were hurt tonight, and besides the couch is comfortable enough.”</p>
<p>Loki smiled, “then that’s settled. I will sleep on the couch.” Evie thought about arguing but saw the way Loki was gazing at the sofa.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Evie relented. “Drink this while I grad a pillow and a blanket. Loki took the mug without protest and Evie hurried to her room, grabbing a spare pillow and a quilt her Nan made her.</p>
<p>When she made it back to the living room, Loki was already asleep on the couch, arm pillowed under his head, knit afghan pulled halfway across his body.</p>
<p>Evie tip toed over, covering Loki with her Nan’s quilt, she then tapped his shoulder – rousing him to slide the pillow under his head.</p>
<p>“Good night.” Evie whispered, and when she moved to walk away, Loki caught her wrist. He mumbled words of thanks before turning over.</p>
<p>Evie left her cup of tea untouched on the counter and disappeared into her bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter blesses y'all with one of my favourite tropes. Sharing a bed! Perhaps not common in G rated Hallmark Christmas Movies, but absolutely necessary, nevertheless. </p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos/commented.</p><p>Please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The silence was infinite, deafening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Falling, so quickly, he was unable to scream. </em>
</p><p><em>His hands had found purchase, only to have the tentative hold, break suddenly, sending him tumbling into the abyss </em>–</p><p>At first Evie didn’t know what had woken her. She sat up, blinking against the dim light of her room.</p><p>Maybe Ovinnik was hungry and had decided the crack of dawn was an appropriate time to appraise her of the fact, that Ovinnik was, with certainty, starving to death. It wouldn’t be the first time – <em>nor the last</em>.</p><p>Evie thought with a groan, falling against her pillow. Suddenly she heard another sound, and she froze. It was coming from the living room, and for one terrifying moment, Evie thought someone had broken into her apartment.</p><p>She was reaching for the LED flashlight club, she kept beside her bed, phone in hand, when she heard someone mutter and the sound of something smashing on the floor.</p><p>Loki.</p><p>Evie left her club in it’s place by her bed and climbed out of bed. When she opened her bedroom door, she saw Loki, laying halfway onto the living room floor. The mug Evie had left on the coffee table lay in pieces on the ground.</p><p>“Loki! Are you okay?” Evie wondered and Loki looked up at her.</p><p>“I –” he paused. “I forgot where I was,” he frowned, “I am sorry for waking you.” Loki managed to free himself from the blankets tangled around his feet, and Evie could tell there was something else bothering him.</p><p>His brow was furrowed, and his mouth turned down in a frown, but Evie didn’t want to pry, so instead she dropped to her knees and began gathering the shattering pieces of ceramic.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Evie asked again, standing up to throw away the broken mug.</p><p>Loki didn’t respond for a moment and when Evie dropped to her knees beside him, he sat there, blinking.</p><p>“It was all dark…” his eyes darted to hers, “it was cold…” there was something else – but it was just out of Loki’s grasp.</p><p>“Well,” Evie replied gently, “you had a pretty scary thing happen to you tonight.” She lay a tentative hand on his arm. “Do you think you’ll be able to go back to sleep? I can turn on a lamp, so you can see where you are if you wake up again.” Instead of standing, Evie looked at Loki again. His brow was still furrowed, and he looked forlorn.</p><p>Evie suddenly had an idea – it was ridiculous, but she blamed it on Loki’s face. He looked like he was about to cry, so she got to her feet and held out her hand.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>Loki didn’t hesitate before taking it, she helped him to his feet, and she led him to her bedroom.</p><p>“Lay down.” Evie disappeared into the living room to grab the pillow.</p><p>“Share your bed? Lady Evangeline –”</p><p>Evie paused. She always shared her bed whenever friends stayed over, but Loki wasn’t really a friend. Evie glanced over her shoulder to where he was standing.</p><p>“You just looked so sad.” Evie admitted, turning back to her closet. “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now. Everything is unfamiliar – and then you wake up in a strange place? I guess I thought it might make you feel better – not being alone – but if you’d rather not that’s totally fine. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable – you know what? I’ll just take the couch.”</p><p>Loki watched as Evie turned to face him, she was clutching her pillow to her chest.</p><p>Apparently Lady Evangeline tended to ramble on when she felt nervous.</p><p>Evie was mortified. What was she thinking? Suggesting that they share a bed –</p><p>“No.” She could hear the laughter in Loki’s voice, and she glared at him. “I just do not want you to feel obligated –” Evie was still frowning at him. “I did not mean to vex you.”</p><p>Evie snorted, tossing the pillow onto the bed.</p><p>“My alarm is set for 1:00pm. That way we’ll have time to get groceries and hit a few thrift stores before I have to leave for work.” She pulled back her comforter and climbed in.</p><p>Loki hesitated for only a moment before climbing into the bed beside her. Evie passed him the pillow, by swinging it into his face.</p><p>“Goodnight, Loki.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Lady Evangeline.”</p><p>Evie muttered one last thing before turning over:</p><p>“Call me Evie.”</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p> </p><p>Evie woke before her alarm.</p><p>She blinked into the sunlight that streamed through her curtains.</p><p>Someone shifted beside her, and suddenly Evie was wide awake, staring down at the pale arm that lay across her stomach. Fingers tightened at her waist, and Loki opened his eyes.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before they both moved at once.</p><p>“Forgive me –” Loki blurted, as Evie got out of bed.</p><p>“It’s fine. I’m going to have a shower.” She bolted for the safety of the bathroom, and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>Evie took a deep breath and jumped in fright when she caught her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>Her wavy brown hair looked more like a fright wig – her hair hanging half out of its ponytail – and she’d forgotten to wash her face the night before, so her eyeliner and mascara was smudged around her eyes – making the dark circles under her eyes, even more pronounced.</p><p>“Great.” Evie muttered, pulling the elastic from her hair.</p><p>She started the shower, and let it run for a second while she grabbed a clean towel from the closet. She dropped her pajamas into a pile on the bathmat before stepping into the bathtub. She pulled the curtain closed and stuck her face under the stream of water – she let the hot water plaster her hair to her head before reaching for the shampoo.</p><p>As she lathered the shampoo into her hair, she idly thought about the feeling of Loki’s fingers on her hip.</p><p>She’d been wearing shorts and a tank top that had ridden up, so Loki’s fingers had been on her skin and although his hands were cold, it hadn’t been unpleasant.</p><p>Evie let out a breath and turned so the water was hitting her square in the face.</p><p>It had been innocent. Her bed was a twin so there wasn’t exactly room to spread out.</p><p><em>Has it been that long</em>? She wondered, squeezing conditioner into the ends of her hair. <em>The man has lost his memory.</em></p><p>There was no point in denying the fact that Loki was incredibly handsome, but she’d found him unconscious in the snowy street, and for all Evie knew, he already had a partner. One he just didn’t currently remember.</p><p>Evie sighed and poured some blood orange scented body wash onto her loofah.</p><p><em>There’s no point in getting your hopes up</em>, Evie reminded herself. Knowing that she was very much the, ‘leap first, look later’ type, when it came to matters of the heart – and it always ended in heartache.</p><p>When Evie stepped into the hall, hair up in a towel, wearing the robe she kept for her mom when she came to visit, she peeked into her bedroom.</p><p>She smiled, seeing Loki still in bed, Ovinnik was sitting on his chest, looking very pleased with himself.</p><p>“I appear to be trapped.”</p><p>Evie laughed, and crossed the room to lift Ovinnik off of Loki. Ovinnik gave an irked chirp before trotting out of the bedroom.</p><p>“How did you sleep?” Evie opened her drawer to find a pair of leggings.</p><p>“Much better, thank you.”</p><p>Evie shot him a grin, before opening her closet to grab a sweater. She turned to Loki, and he realized that Evie had a change of clothes in her hands.</p><p>“I will just –” he gestured in the direction of the bathroom.</p><p>“I left out a toothbrush!” Evie called, as the door clicked shut. Evie changed quickly, pushing up her sleeves, she finally let down her hair. She ran a brush through it, before tying it into a messy top knot.</p><p>She dabbed a little concealer under her eyes to look a bit less like a walking corpse and made her way to the living room. She spotted Loki’s clothes, that had been set out to dry. His emerald green tunic had fallen onto the floor, and Ovinnik was curled up on it – fast asleep.</p><p>Evie rolled her eyes, and wandered to the kitchen, where she realized she had nothing but coffee and those cheese and crackers for breakfast.</p><p>Evie tore a piece of paper from the pad by the coffee maker and began making a grocery list.</p><p>“Do you have any allergies?” She wondered as Loki stepped into the living room.</p><p>“I honestly cannot say,” Loki replied, retrieving his clothes – except his tunic – and going to Evie’s room to change.</p><p>“Well,” Evie scanned her list. “We’ll just avoid peanuts and hope for the best.”</p><p>Loki strode into the front hall as Evie finished zipping up her coat. With his coat and vest, you couldn’t tell that he was wearing a t shirt underneath. He gladly accepted Evie’s scarf, but she noticed that he’d combed his hair back, so she dug around her basket that held winter hats and different mitts, and she pulled out a pair of earmuffs.</p><p>“You cannot expect me to wear <em>that</em>.” The distaste was clear in his voice. “Surely you jest.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Evie replied – sure they were made from fluffy faux fur, but the earmuffs were black. “It’s ten degrees outside, Loki. You’ll be sorry if you don’t wear them.”</p><p>Loki’s mouth pressed into a firm line, but he slipped the earmuffs onto his head all the same. Evie laughed at the look on his face.</p><p>“Don’t pout,” she secured her red knit cap on her own head and grabbed her purse and keys.</p><p>When he opened the lobby door, the first thing Loki felt was a gust of wind slap him in the face. It certainly was colder outside than Loki had guessed.</p><p>It wasn’t far to the bodega, and they were both happy to get out of the cold.</p><p>“Do you mind?” Evie asked, hanging Loki a basket.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>As they walked the aisles, Evie explained that this shop was smaller than the Westside Market, but it was closer, and they were only grabbing a few things, at least until Evie got paid. She didn’t get paid until Friday.</p><p>“What day is it?” Loki suddenly felt foolish that he hadn’t thought to ask this question before.</p><p>“Tuesday – the eighteenth?”</p><p>“And what year…?”</p><p>“2010…” Evie waited a beat, “does any of that jog a memory?” Loki shook his head, and Evie immediately felt bad. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Whatever for?” Loki wondered, “unless <em>you</em> are the one who bludgeoned me?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>!” Evie hit Loki’s arm. “I just mean, I’m sorry that it happened, and I’m sorry that you can’t remember anything.”</p><p>Before Loki had a chance to say anything, Evie had her arms around his waist in a hug. She squeezed him, resting her cheek against his chest.</p><p>The feeling wasn’t unpleasant – even with the pompom of her knit cap tickling his nose.</p><p>Evie was shorter than Loki by almost a foot, and the top of her head rested just under his chin, and she smelled sweet – sugary citrus – but before Loki could guess the scent, Evie pulled back.</p><p>“I –” Evie blurted, Loki had let her hug him, but hadn’t returned the gesture, and she stepped out of his arms. She snatched the basket from his hand and hurried down the aisle, muttering something about ‘light rye’.</p><p>Loki watched Lady Evangeline. The woman who held no obligation towards him but cared for him all the same.</p><p>Something warm unfurled in his chest as he watched her chew her bottom lip as she scanned jars of preserves.</p><p>“Do you like pickles?” She wondered, and before he could reply she dropped a small jar into her basket.</p><p>Evie had felt Loki staring at her, and she was determined to ignore the blush that warmed her cheeks as she grabbed a stick of butter.</p><p>“What about grilled cheese? Never mind,” she snorted, “<em>everyone</em> likes cheese.” She glanced back at him. “You <em>do</em> like cheese?”</p><p><em>Yes</em>.</p><p>The answer came to mind immediately.</p><p>Cheese of all things!</p><p>The cheese Loki remembered was hard, with a deep flavor that lingered on the tongue. Loki had no idea what kind of cheese Evie had in the basket, but he was certain he would enjoy it.</p><p>“Yes.” Loki finally replied. “I like cheese.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cheese is magical, y'all. FIGHT ME.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that the Columbia Libraries are in a HUGE building, but in the spirit of Hallmark Christmas movies – a huge building doesn’t mean a huge library! Just go with it, it’s like the opposite of Mary Poppins’ carpet bag.</p><p>Also, I use Jól and Yuletide interchangeably in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After paying for their groceries, they headed to a thrift store, a few stores down from the bodega.</p><p>They managed to find a few pairs of pants, shirts and a black knit cap and scarf – the clothes were mostly black, but one of the t shirts was hunter green.</p><p>Evie checked the time on her phone as they ascended the stairs to her apartment. She’d have time to make lunch and show Loki how her TV and laptop worked before she had to leave for her shift at the library.</p><p>As Evie directed Loki where to put away the groceries, she began cooking the grilled cheese and ham sandwiches.</p><p>When they were finished eating, Evie stood to show Loki the TV and her laptop. Evie didn’t want to tell Loki to stay inside of her apartment while she was at work – he was a grown man after all – but she hoped that the TV would be entertainment enough.</p><p>There had been a deal on cable and internet bundle, so she had a few of the good channels.</p><p>She explained how the remote worked and then showed Loki how to log onto her computer.</p><p>“I’m working until 8 tonight,” Evie explained, scribbling her cell number onto a sticky note. “Call if you need anything.” She paused a moment, “there’s a spare key hanging by the door.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Evangeline. I am certain that Ovinnik and I will be able to entertain ourselves while you are away.”</p><p>“Oh – I left instructions on how to cook the pizza.” Evie shouldered her purse. She paused with a hand on the doorknob. Loki must have read the conflicted look on her face.”</p><p>“I will be perfectly alright, alone for a few hours. If I need anything, I will call you.”</p><p>Evie gave Loki what she hoped was an encouraging smile. He was right – it was only a few hours. He would be fine.</p><p>Evie closed and locked her door before heading downstairs to the lobby. She put on her headphones before she pushed open the lobby door.</p><p>Normally Evie walked to the library, but it was a bit too cold, so she opted for the subway instead.</p><p>When Evie walked through the Butler Library’s doors, she saw Bea, behind the information desk.</p><p>“Ev!” Bea cried, as Evie came behind the desk, unzipping her coat, to stash it in the backroom.</p><p>Bea had already given Evie an earful on the subway. About how dangerous it was to pick up strange men in the street – no matter how sad they looked or how blue their eyes were, and <em>what the fuck was she </em>thinking<em>?</em></p><p>“You didn’t see him, Bea. He was so scared when he finally came to, I couldn’t just leave him!” Evie had decided that it was better to leave out the part where she had let the “strange man from the street”, sleep in her bed.</p><p>“You said his name was Loki?”</p><p>“Yes,” Evie replied, fixing her name tag to her sweater.</p><p>Bea just shook her head. “How old is he?”</p><p>“Around our age? Maybe a bit older?”</p><p>“And he doesn’t remember anything?”</p><p>“Nope. Nothing besides his name.” Evie remembered the look on Loki’s face when he told that he liked cheese. “The doctor did a bunch of tests, but –” Evie shrugged.</p><p>“Shit,” Bea made a face, “that <em>sucks</em>. Especially during the holidays.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine,” Evie replied.</p><p>They walked to the main service desk, heading to the return bin – that was practically overflowing with books.</p><p>“The doctor at the ER had no idea how long it would take to get his memories back.” She grabbed a handful of books to scan, while Bea wheeled over a ‘returns’ cart. “And that’s <em>if</em> he gets his memory back.”</p><p>“Wait.” Bea stopped short, “he might never get his memories back?”</p><p>“Apparently it happens.” Evie kept scanning books, before handing them to Bea. “He didn’t even know what New York City was. And I can’t just kick him out, when he has nowhere to go –” Evie shot Bea a look, and her friend held up her hands. “I said he could stay with me until he gets his memories back – but that could months, Bea. And I can’t exactly just leave him alone at my apartment over Christmas. Even if he is Jewish – but I don’t know what to tell my parents.”</p><p>Bea grabbed another book from Evie, “Just tell them he’s your boyfriend?”</p><p>Evie snorted, “that’s more unbelievable that finding him unconscious without his memory.”</p><p>“Evangeline Moore.” Bea said, slamming a book onto the cart. “Don’t you dare say that. You’re a goddamned delight. Anyone should feel honored to date you. Ian was a prick,” Bea snatched the book from Evie’s hand. “I know you really liked him, but honestly – the trash took itself out.”</p><p>Evie smiled at Bea, “we would have to invent a story, of how we met –”</p><p>Bea went to fetch another cart. “I don’t know – keep it simple. Tell them you bumped into each other at school. This isn’t a forever thing, right? Telling your parents he’s your boyfriend is probably easier than explaining to everyone why you brought a strange man into your apartment.”</p><p>“Right,” Evie scoffed. “Because you’ve never brought a random man to your apartment before.”</p><p>Bea only laughed. “Okay, that’s fair. But really, tell Chris and the others whatever you want. They won’t care, as long as you’re okay.”</p><p>Shit, Evie had completely forgotten about Chris and Peter’s annual Christmas party.</p><p>“And who knows,” Bea continued, “maybe you two will start dating and he really will be your boyfriend.”</p><p>Evie choked at her friend’s words. “<em>Bea</em>.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Bea retorted, drawing out the syllable. “You said he was handsome.”</p><p>“This isn’t a Hallmark Christmas movie,” Evie muttered, “things like that don’t happen in real life.”</p><p>“Don’t write it off completely,” Bea replied, as Evie stood to take the second cart. “You are bringing him on Friday?”</p><p>“Yes. I mean if he wants to come.”</p><p>“Are you going to wear that red dress you showed me? If you wear that, he’ll definitely agree to go.”</p><p>Evie made a face, and Bea just laughed.</p><p>As Evie pushed her cart out from behind the service desk, she realized that if Loki wore his green tunic to the party, they would be wearing the Christmas colors.</p><p>The rest of Evie’s shift passed quickly. After re-shelving the returns, Evie headed to the book repair “workshop”, that was set up in one of the spare offices on the second floor.</p><p>It never failed to amaze Evie, at how much damage grown adults could do the books they borrowed from the library.</p><p>The books Evie repaired were books available for normal circulation in Butler. There was an entire library for rare books and manuscripts.</p><p>Evie had handled a few rare books during her degree, so she’d needed special gloves. She could remember how fragile the pages were, thankful that she was only responsible for the regular books.</p><p>It was shortly after eight, when Evie finished mending her last book. Evie hurried back to the staff room, bundling up quickly, wishing Naomi – one of the reference librarians – a Merry Christmas on her way out.</p><p>It got dark at around five now, but that made all of the Christmas lights all that more beautiful. It had warmed up considerably during her shift, and the traffic, both on the street, and pedestrian, kept her company on the way home.</p><p>Although it would be quicker to take the subway, Evie appreciated the relative quiet, without the press of bodies. She was glad not to have to throw up her elbows just to leave the train at her station.</p><p>As she rounded the corner to her apartment, she saw that the living room light was on, and she tried to ignore how her heart jumped in her chest at the thought of seeing Loki.</p><p><em>You’re just curious to know if he’s remembered anything</em>, Evie assured herself as she quickly dashed across the lobby to the stairs.</p><p><em>Yeah, </em>okay<em>, Ev,</em> Bea’s voice was clear in her mind, and Evie knew if Bea was with her, she’d be rolling her eyes.</p><p>Okay, so maybe Evie was excited to see him. Where was the harm in that?</p><p>She dropped her keys as she tried to fit them into the lock on her front door, and she was muttering under her breath when Loki opened the door.</p><p>He caught something about ‘<em>get it together</em>’, and ‘just <em>because someone’s nice to you</em>’, and she jumped when she looked up and saw him.</p><p>“Loki!” Lady Evangeline said his name like she was surprised to see him there.</p><p>“Thanks,” Evie smiled, stepping inside her apartment.</p><p>“How was work? I trust your time at the library was rewarding?”</p><p>“Uh,” Evie blinked, “it was good. Students have handed in all of their projects for the semester, so there were loads of returns.” She kicked off her boots and hung up her coat. “How was your afternoon?”</p><p>“Uneventful. Although, Ovinnik kept bringing me sparkly balls.”</p><p>Evie grinned and bent down to pick up Ovinnik. “He wants you to throw them.”</p><p>“Oh, so that’s why he kept looking so aggravated.”</p><p>Ovinnik gave an indignant mewl and Evie snorted, trying not to laugh.</p><p>She then noticed that the TV was playing in the living room.</p><p>“I see you figured out the TV.”</p><p>“Yes, I did. It is the most curious thing. I have seen plays in person, but never on such a … device.” Evie’s eyes snapped to his, as he continued. “The memory came to me as I was flipping through channels.” He sighed, “it is not very helpful.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but they’re pieces to a bigger puzzle.” Ovinnik began batting at Evie’s earring, so she put him did. “Do you remember if you watched those plays on Broadway?” Loki blinked at her. So he didn’t know what Broadway was either. “Don’t worry,” she tried to sound encouraging. “Remember what the doctor said – try not to force it.” Evie was about to say something else when she finally noticed what channel was playing.</p><p>“Were you watching Christmas movies?”</p><p>Loki watched Evie’s face brighten at the realization – her eyes bright with delight.</p><p>“I was. I guess Christmas really is that festive.”</p><p>“It depends, not everyone celebrates Christmas, and the movies tend to overdo it a bit. Although New York City does put up lights and decorations, and there’s a huge tree at –”</p><p>“Rockefeller.” They said together.</p><p>“I saw that, people were…” his brow furrowed – crumpling in a way that Evie found adorable. “They were wearing shoes, with knives? Were they on the ice?”</p><p>“Ice skating.”</p><p>“Yes! And the lady was terrible at it. They nearly fell at least three times. It does not seem very safe.”</p><p>Evie couldn’t remember the last time she went skating at Rockefeller Center, but she had been skating with her family at a few local rinks.</p><p>“It’s fun.”</p><p>“You skate?”</p><p>“I’ve gone skating, but I’m hardly a pro.” As Evie finished speaking, a scene of a busy Rockefeller rink filled the screen. Both leads seemed steady on their feet this time.</p><p>“Are these activities mandatory?”</p><p>“What? Ice skating?”</p><p>Loki nodded, “and making ‘snowmen’, dancing without any music? I saw characters lying in the snow, and there seems to be a tradition with some sort of plant – mistletoe? It is all very confusing.”</p><p>“You don’t celebrate Christmas?”</p><p>“<em>Jól</em>.”</p><p>Evie’s brows drew together. “Do you mean, Yule?” She had assumed that maybe Loki was Jewish, but with the accent … did Norway still celebrate Yuletide?</p><p>“Perhaps.” Evie watched his face – Loki was no longer in Upper Manhattan, in Evie’s apartment. He was somewhere else.</p><p>He could almost <em>feel</em> the heat of the bonfires, and the scent of meat cooking. A feast.</p><p>It was strange, he couldn’t see where he was, but he knew this was a memory of Yuletide’s past.</p><p>Of home.</p><p>“Loki?”</p><p>Evie’s voice brought him back to the present.</p><p>“I… it was <em>Jól</em>, and … the memories are strange. If I try to focus on them, they vanish like smoke.” Evie took his hand in hers, and the gesture made something stick in his throat. “Though I will admit, nothing I recall is as entertaining as this.” He was watching the TV, where the characters were in the middle of a snowball fight.</p><p>An idea came to Evie, both as a means to distract Loki and to hopefully bring back a memory.</p><p>If he could remember <em>Jól</em>, from a Christmas movie, maybe in time, everything else would fall into place.</p><p>“I have an idea,” she blurted. “Do you want to discover Christmas?”</p><p>“I have, these movies are very informative.”</p><p>“No, I mean, the two of us. Together.” Loki could tell Evie was trying to sound nonchalant, perhaps to save herself from embarrassment if he said no.</p><p>“You have other obligations –”</p><p>“Normally, yes, but the library closes on Friday, for the break, and it’s only part time at the coffee shop.” She was looking up at him, her hazel eyes hopeful.</p><p>Loki knew, that even if Lady Evangeline didn’t look so eager, he probably would have agreed anyway. The characters in these Christmas Movies, looked like they were having a lot of fun, and he knew it would make Lady Evangeline happy – and he desperately wanted to repay her for her hospitality.</p><p>Discovering Christmas seemed like a good place to start.</p><p>“Alright,” he nodded, and it took Evie a second to realize he’d agreed.</p><p>She bounded with joy and her hand tightened around his.</p><p>“Where to start…” she murmured, she let go of his hand. “We’ll have to start with the basics and include Yuletide traditions as well.” Evie grinned, and disappeared into her bedroom to grab a paper and pen.</p><p>Things were about to get jolly as fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This a shorter chapter, but I haven't forgotten, or abandoned this story! <br/>And this is like... 4/10 on the Jolly Scale, but we'll get there in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was cold and bright.</p><p>It was a strange feeling waking up with someone in her bed. Evie knew it was ridiculous, but she still felt giddy, because even though they’d both fell asleep on their side of Evie’s bed, Evie had nestled up to his side in her sleep.</p><p>Her hand rested on Loki’s chest – like this was completely normal – like it belonged there.</p><p>Evie’s bedroom was the coldest room in her apartment, so she must have cuddled up to Loki because he was warm.</p><p><em>Yeah, sure, that’s it</em>, Evie thought sardonically.</p><p>It had nothing to do with a pair of doleful blue eyes, or the soft voice that called her name after waking from another nightmare<em>.</em></p><p>And it <em>absolutely</em> wasn’t because of the slender, muscled arms, wrapping her in a hug.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>No. Absolutely not.</p><p>Evie huffed a quiet breath, wondering if she could extract herself from Loki, without waking him.</p><p>He’d been with her for three days now, and every morning, she was faced with the same conundrum.</p><p>Evie wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if Loki was only pretending to sleep, so Evie could get up and dash to the bathroom, avoiding any more embarrassment.</p><p>Evie edged herself to the end of the mattress, before stepping onto the cool floor. She glanced at Loki one last time before heading to the bathroom.</p><p>She hadn’t mentioned it at the time, but Loki had called her Evangeline the night before. She felt a blush flush her cheeks – she was happy that he felt comfortable enough to drop the honorific.</p><p>They had slowly been working through the list of Christmas activities. They’d built a snowman in Central Park, and a snowball fight with a group of kids, that ended abruptly when Loki accidentally hit one of the kids in the face.</p><p>Evie had grabbed Loki’s hand, yelling an apology over her shoulder, and they bolted.</p><p>They had run until they were out of breath from laughing.</p><p>Skating at Rockefeller Center had been one of the first activities on the list, but they couldn’t book a time until Saturday at 10:00am.</p><p>Evie had reminded Loki that he’d be able to knock ‘Christmas party’ and ‘drink eggnog’ off his list at the party tonight. She chose not to address the ‘mistletoe’ that Loki had made her add to the bottom of the list.</p><p>But, knowing Chris and Peter like she did, there would be plenty of it strung up around their loft.</p><p>Today was Evie’s last shift at the library until the new year, and tonight was the annual Christmas Party, Chris and Peter had been hosting for the past three years.</p><p>Although it was a small get together, Chris always insisted that everyone dress up, so Evie had ordered a red satin mini dress, that she’d already been second guessing before Loki came along.</p><p>It was the perfect shade of red, and although it was shorter than the dresses she usually wore, Evie did have the perfect pair of boots to go with it.</p><p><em>You get dressed up once a year</em>, she’d reminded herself, as she hung the scarlet dress in her closet.</p><p>Evie finished showering and wrapped herself in a towel, smiling when she saw the second toothbrush and small bag of toiletries, they’d picked up the day before.</p><p>Loki’s face was darkened with stubble, and Chris was delighted to provide suggestions for what kind of shaving cream and razor to use. Which was probably for the best – since Evie just bought Target dollar razors and used body wash for lather.</p><p>Now the bathroom smelled like cedar and patchouli whenever Loki shaved, and the first time Evie smelled his aftershave, something warm curled in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>Evie sighed, letting her hair out of its clip. She quickly brushed it before braiding it into a single plait that fell to the middle of her back.</p><p>She changed quickly – she started leaving a change of clothes in the bathroom, so she didn’t have to disturb Loki if he wanted to sleep in, but he never did.</p><p>Now that he’d mastered the coffee maker, he’d have it brewing while Evie got ready for work.</p><p>Evie often wondered how long this simple domesticity could last. Eventually Loki would recover his memories, and what then?</p><p>She tried not to dwell on the fact that once he remembered, she might never see him again, but it was constantly at the back of her mind.</p><p>“I’ll be home by 5:30.”</p><p>Loki watched as Evangeline focused her attention on adding cream and sugar to her travel mug.</p><p>“Is something vexing you?” Loki asked, and Evie jumped – dumping more cream into her coffee than she meant to.</p><p>“Shit!” She glanced at him, “it’s not a big deal.” Evangeline muttered, and it sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that fact, as well. She glanced up at Loki, and whatever she said next was all in one breath.</p><p>“Sorry?” Loki swore that Evie was blushing, and her eyebrows drew together at his question.</p><p>She could feel the blush creeping up her neck. “I …” the words felt stuck in the back of her throat. “Uh, Chris? It’s his party…” She let out a breath, “I told him that we’re seeing each other.”</p><p>Loki’s brow crinkled, “but we <em>do</em> see each other.”</p><p>Evie blinked, before laughing. “No,” she took a deep breath. “I told Chris that you’re my boyfriend.” Loki opened his mouth, and Evie interrupted him. “It means…” she wracked her brain for the best word to explain it. “Courting?” She offered, grimacing.</p><p>“You told this, Chris, that we are courting?”</p><p>Evie narrowed her eyes. Was Loki teasing her?</p><p>“Yeah, well, I thought it would be easier than explaining why I let some homeless stranger into my apartment.”</p><p>“I am <em>not</em> homeless!”</p><p>The heat rising in Evie’s cheeks was no longer due to embarrassment, it was now, complete indignation.</p><p>“How do <em>you</em> know? You lost your memory!” Evie snatched her travel mug from the counter, angrily screwing the lid on tight. “I shouldn’t have said that without asking you first. I’ll call Chris on the way to work and tell him that I lied.” Evie shoved her arms through her sleeves, not sure why exactly she was acting like this.</p><p>She threw her scarf around her neck and looked at Loki.</p><p>The look Evangeline gave him was abashed, and Loki immediately felt bad for provoking her. Sure, Evangeline hadn’t asked his permission, but it did seem easier to tell the man that Loki was paying court to her, instead of explaining how they actually met.</p><p>“Forgive me.”</p><p>Evie sobered up, “I –”</p><p>“There is no need to correct your friend, Evangeline.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay,” Evie knotted her scarf before looking up at him. “I promise that I’ll ask you before I tell anyone else that we’re dating.” Like her parents and her sister’s husband. If Loki was still around for Christmas. “You have the money I left?”</p><p>Loki nodded.</p><p>“And you’re sure you don’t need directions to the thrift store?”</p><p>“I think I can manage it.”</p><p>“Call me if you get lost,” Evie grabbed her purse and her keys. “I need to go, but I’ll see you tonight!”</p><p>Evie closed the door, hurrying down the stairs and out into the bright December morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! I am open to constructive criticism - but remember, that this story is based off of Hallmark Christmas movies, so set your expectations accordingly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Absolutely <em>not</em>.</p><p>Evie couldn't wear this dress.</p><p>She <em>couldn’t</em>.</p><p>Evie stared at herself in the mirror. She had tried this dress on a week and a half ago, when it arrived, so how did it somehow get <em>shorter</em>?</p><p>Evie let out a strangled cry and dropped her face into her hands. She took a deep breath and parted her fingers to peek at her reflection again.</p><p>The dress was high wasted, red satin mini dress, that fell to mid-thigh. It was totally different from anything else Evie owned, and that’s why she’d bought it.</p><p>It looked good – she dropped her hands to her sides. It wasn’t too tight, and since she had such a small chest, she could go without a bra – which was always a win, in Evie’s books, but she didn’t own anything but chunky cardigans, and Loki was supposed to be her boyfriend. And if he was pretending to be her boyfriend, that meant that he would likely touch her, and the dress was backless.</p><p>That was a lot of skin exposed to Loki’s hands – long fingers, and skin unblemished by callouses or scars.</p><p>Evie wanted Loki to touch her – but she knew she wore her emotions clearly, and how easily she blushed would be a dead giveaway.</p><p>She heard a knock on the bathroom door, and she saw that it was almost six thirty.</p><p>Thankfully, Evie had curled her hair and done most of her makeup before slipping into her dress.</p><p>She dropped onto the edge of the bathtub to pull on her boots. They were her favourite pair – over the knee, black suede, with box heels and a round toe. Definitely more than she could technically afford, but absolutely worth it.</p><p>Evie stood, pushing her hair over her shoulder, before grabbing a tube of liquid lipstick – a matte red that matched her dress perfectly. She blotted her lips, before taking one last steadying breath before she cracked open the door.</p><p>Loki glanced up at her from where he was crouched on the floor. Ovinnik chirped and trotted over to her. Loki stood, and Evie bit her lip at the look on his face.</p><p><em>Ardor, </em>immediately came to mind, and Evie absently tugged on the hem of her dress.</p><p>“You look resplendent.”</p><p>Evie’s hand stilled, and she felt her heart quicken. “Thank you.” She took him in – his hair was neatly styled away from his face and he was wearing an olive green, suede three-piece suit, with a black turtleneck and his own leather boots, which had escaped any damage from the snow or salt.</p><p>Evie had seen a flash of green in a garment bag, but she had no idea that Loki had found an entire suit. She reached out her hand to brush the soft fabric of his jacket’s lapel.</p><p>“Is it too much?”</p><p>Evie laughed, giddy. “No, it’s perfect. You look very dapper.” Evie didn’t miss how pleased Loki looked at her words.</p><p>Surely Loki knew how smart he looked in his suit?</p><p>Evie wondered if it was single or double breasted before Loki interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>“Well then,” he offered Evie her coat – a lighter black trench coat – she slipped on her coat and took his proffered arm.</p><p>“Shall we?”</p><p><br/>-o-</p><p><br/>The subway ride to Chris and Peter’s loft in Queens, was uneventful. Evie never would have ridden the subway alone, wearing her dress, but with Loki, people seemed to give her more space than usual.</p><p>Chris and Peter lived in a Tudor style building, that had been converted into lofts, and as she and Loki turned the corner onto Beechknoll Road, Evie spotted Bea.</p><p>“Ev!” Bea cried, rushing over to hug Evie, they pressed a kiss to each other’s cheeks, before Bea let go of Evie, turning to Loki. “You must be Loki.”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied, he grabbed Evie’s arm, pulling her to him. “And Evangeline is my beloved.”</p><p>Evie choked, and Bea let out a trill of a laugh.</p><p>“Dial it back,” Evie hissed, elbowing Loki’s side.</p><p>“You said we were courting,” Loki replied, through his teeth.</p><p>“Yes, but she knows I tripped over you in the street.”</p><p>“Perhaps you should lead with that information, next time.”</p><p>“Fine,” Evie rolled her eyes, as Bea watched their exchange. “Just say I’m your girlfriend. If you keep calling me your <em>beloved</em>, people are going to think we’re engaged.”</p><p>Bea reached out and lay her hand on Loki’s arm. “I’m sorry to hear about your amnesia. I heard you like cheese.” Bea linked her arm through Loki’s and pulled him towards the front door. Evie trailed behind them, shouldering herself under Loki’s arm as they reached the top step.</p><p>They didn’t even have to knock before the door opened.</p><p>“Happy Christmas!” Peter greeted, moving so the three of them could step inside.</p><p>“How are you?” Bea asked, letting go of Loki, so she could hug Peter.</p><p>“Evangeline!” A deep voice declared, and from what Evie had told him, Loki assumed that this was ‘Chris’.</p><p>Evie and Chris embraced tightly, before kissing each other on the cheek.</p><p>“Christopher, this is Loki,” Evie said, taking Loki’s hand in hers.</p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you,” Chris said, shaking Loki’s hand. “Please come in.” He insisted on taking both of their coats and when Evie slipped out of hers, her skirt had ridden up a bit, showing the creamy expanse of her thigh.</p><p>“Oh!” Evie muttered, yanking on the hem of her skirt.</p><p>The party-goers were spread throughout the loft, although most of them seemed to be congregating in the living room.</p><p>Loki was distracted by a flash of green above his head, but before could mention the mistletoe, Bea called them over, asking them if they wanted a drink.</p><p>Evie took in the decorations that filled the loft. Chris and Peter had gone all out, as always. There were at least three different Christmas trees, and the kitchen was decked out in garlands, twinkle lights and real candles that smelled like apple cider. </p><p>There was egg not, a hot chocolate station, both champagne and bubbly pear and the Christmas party staple – Christmas Margaritas, garnished with cranberries and slices of sugared lime.</p><p>Bea handed Loki and Evie a margarita, and Evie clinked her glass with Bea before taking a sip.</p><p>Loki sniffed his drink, before taking a tentative sip. The taste of cranberry, lime, and something decidedly alcoholic hit his tongue and he took another sip, before turning to Chris.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me,” Loki said, taking another sip.</p><p>“Of course, any friend of Evie, is a friend of ours.” Chris winked before taking a sip of eggnog.</p><p>“How did you two meet?” Peter wondered, glass of champagne in hand.</p><p>Evie opened her mouth to reply, but Loki beat her to it.</p><p>“It was quite the surprise – we met when I slipped and fell. Evie was kind enough to stop and see if I was alright, and I insisted that allow me to take her out to dinner.</p><p>Evie stifled a laugh by taking a drink. Loki was using the plot from the Christmas movie they’d watched the night before.</p><p>“And the rest, is as they say, history.” Evie rolled her eyes, as Loki put his arm around Evie’s shoulders, pulling her against him.</p><p>“That sounds like the plot from a Christmas movie,” someone sighed.</p><p>Evie choked on her sip of margarita, coughing as Loki patted her on the back.</p><p>Jess – the one who had unknowingly almost blown their cover, gave Evie a concerned look.</p><p>“They’re wearing the Christmas colors!” Someone else cried.</p><p>“Indeed, we wanted to be festive.”</p><p>“The two of you are festive as hell.” Bea piped up, winking at Evie. “Oh look! They’re under the mistletoe!”</p><p>Evie and Loki looked up at the same time. The mistletoe was hanging in with the garland, so it wasn’t visible until you were standing right under it.</p><p>Evie shot Bea a glare and Bea only crinkled her nose in reply.</p><p>“The tradition is to kiss, yes?” Loki wondered, and his question was met with cheers and applause.</p><p>Loki looked down at Evie, who had just downed the rest of her drink. “Shall we?”</p><p>Evie nodded – not trusting herself to speak.</p><p>Loki leaned down to kiss her, and Evie stood on her tiptoes to meet him halfway.</p><p><em>This is fine</em>, she assured herself, <em>totally cool. Just two people kissing under </em>–</p><p>All thoughts left Evie’s mind as Loki kissed her. His hand that had been around her shoulders was now around her waist, holding Evie against him.</p><p>She had expected a quick press of their lips, but Loki was moving his mouth against hers, and Evie’s hands curled into fists, clinging to the lapels of his suit jacket. She idly wondered if it was the alcohol that was making her knees feel weak.</p><p>Finally, Loki pulled away, but didn’t break contact – one warm hand on the small of her back, the other cradling her cheek.</p><p>Evie blinked before swallowing, turning to Bea, who was beaming. Evie took the margarita from Bea’s hand and downed it in one shot.</p><p>“I feel hot,” Evie murmured. “Is it hot in here?” Bea took her glass back, chuckling at her flustered friend.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Loki asked, seeing the colour high in Evie’s cheeks, and when she looked at him, she couldn’t quite meet his eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Evie said, “uh – charades anyone?”</p><p>She stepped out of Loki’s embrace, and interested party goers followed her into the living room.</p><p>Evie’s face was still burning, and damn it, her hands were shaking. She could feel Loki’s eyes on her, and she clenched her hands into fists, hoping it wasn’t blatantly obvious how affected she was from the kiss.</p><p>She smiled in thanks when Bea handed her a glass of cranberry margarita. She noticed that Loki had followed them to the plush sofa, and she set her glass down on the coffee table, so she wouldn’t be tempted to chug the entire thing.</p><p>Instead she focused on the hem of her dress. It was almost indecent now that she was sitting down. Evie was about to stand when something warm and soft was draped across her lap.</p><p>It was Loki’s suit jacket, and Evie moved his jacket, so it was covering her knees and ignored Bea’s knowing look.</p><p>Thankfully, Bea took over, instructing everyone to form teams.</p><p>“Is charades not a game for children?” Loki wondered and Evie and few other people laughed.</p><p>“Not the way we play it,” Bea explained as Christ set a bottle and a few shot glasses on the coffee table.</p><p>“We turned it into a drinking game in dorm,” Jess explained.</p><p>“We turned everything into a drinking game!” Chris interjected.</p><p>“If the other team guesses correctly, our team has to drink, but if no one on the opposing teams guess correctly, they have to drink.”</p><p>“And if you break the rules, you have to drink.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re looking at me,” Bea quipped, and Evie rolled her eyes, laughing.</p><p>“It’ll make more sense once we start playing.” Evie assured Loki.</p><p>“Or you’ll be so hammered that it won’t matter.” Chris said, and everyone took a sip from their drinks, if they had one. “So who’s going first?”</p><p><br/>-o-</p><p><br/>It didn’t take long for the game to dissolve into complete chaos.</p><p>“The Grinch!” Peter yelled and Evie flung down her paper.</p><p>“Damn it.” She cursed, stumbling a bit over her own foot. She had been buzzed before they even started playing the game, and now she was properly drunk.</p><p>“It might help not to hum the theme song,” Bea suggested. She’d put her long blonde hair into a messy top knot, and she was leaning against the coffee table.</p><p>“The song is stuck in my head!” Evie dropped onto the couch, nearly toppling over when she landed halfway onto Loki’s lap. “Oops.” She giggled, but instead off moving to the couch, she shifted, so she was sitting in his lap.</p><p>“Quit stalling and drink!” Chris yelled, thrusting the bottle into Bea’s hands.</p><p>“Yeah, <em>yeah</em>!” Bea shouted, messily pouring Evie’s team’s shots. “Bottoms up!” Bea cried, and Evie threw her shot back and she went along with it.</p><p>Her back connected with Loki’s chest, and he leaned his head back, to avoid Evie’s head connecting with his nose.</p><p>“Shit,” Evie giggled, she turned back to Loki, “sorry.” She said, before sitting up to whisper in his ear. “I think I’m drunk.”</p><p>Evie’s breath was hot against his neck and she kept shifting in his lap – the skirt of her dress, hiking up her thighs as she did so.</p><p>Loki was ashamed to find his eyes focused on the exposed skin of Evie’s legs. Her thighs were muscled, and he wondered how soft Evie’s skin was.</p><p>He wished that he could blame his licentious thoughts on the alcohol, but Loki found himself relatively unaffected by the spirits he was imbibing.</p><p>The truth was that Loki was curious, and if he was truly being honest, this wasn’t the first time he wondered what it would be like to touch her.</p><p>Just because he wanted to.</p><p>His desire to touch Evangeline was one reason he broke the kiss before it could deepen any further. Although Evie was willing – he didn’t want to embarrass Evangeline in front of her friends.</p><p>She had seemed surprised when Loki didn’t simply press a quick kiss to her lips, but it only took a few moments for Evangeline to kiss him back.</p><p>Her hands curled into his suit jacket, and she tasted like citrus and berries, and her lips had been cool from the ice in her Christmas margarita.</p><p>Evangeline fit against him perfectly against him, and when she let go – he felt her absence.</p><p>“Loki.”</p><p>Evie’s voice brought him back to the present.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Evie’s cheeks were flushed, and she suddenly got an impish look on her face. She drew her legs up onto the couch, taking Loki’s hand in hers, she placed it on her thigh. Her skin was warm under his palm and a shiver wracked through her body as Loki’s fingers trailed across her skin as he reached down to grab his suit jacket, pulling it across Evie’s lap.</p><p>“Cold?” He wondered.</p><p>Evie’s throat was dry, and she shook her head. Realization crossed his face, and Evie moved to get out of Loki’s lap.</p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Loki grabbed her bare ankle – her boots were long gone – “you’re supposed to be my beloved – I mean, my girlfriend.” Loki spoke normally, as no one was paying attention. Charades had been abandoned, and people were scattered throughout the loft.</p><p>Some were arguing about what music to play, wondering how much rum was in the eggnog, and others were off in corners, having conversations of their own.</p><p>Evie’s lips pressed together in a tight line, and he thought he saw hurt darken her eyes before she nodded.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>Why did her chest feel so tight?</p><p>Evie knew that this was all pretend, even if Loki had been blatantly staring at her legs, with a look that made a heady feeling unfurl in her stomach. It made Evie blush just thinking about it, and so she eased herself out of Loki’s lap before standing.</p><p>“I just need to go to the bathroom.” Evie lied, all but fleeing to the bathroom down the hall.</p><p>She let the door close behind her and she leaned against it – heart pounding – and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>Her hair was mussed, and her mascara smudged, but her lipstick was still perfectly in place.</p><p>“Christ, you’re a mess.” Evie rolled her eyes. She wet a bit of toilet paper, and wiped under her eyes, before running her hands through her curls.</p><p><em>What are you going to do</em>? Evie wondered. <em>Hide in here all night</em>? The idea was tempting, but she heard the opening chords to Mariah’s <em>All I Want for Christmas Is You</em>, and she opened the door and hurried into the living room.</p><p>“All I want for Christmas is you!” Mariah sang, while Chris, Bea and Jess warbled along.</p><p>Bea grabbed Evie’s hand and spun her into a twirl. Evie spun Bea out next and the two giggled as they stumbled into each other.</p><p>“Loki’s playing a very convincing boyfriend,” Bea observed, as she and Evie began swaying. Evie saw that Loki was watching them from his spot on the couch.</p><p>“That’s what he does, he broods.”</p><p>“He looks like he wants to eat you whole.”</p><p>“<em>Bea</em>,” Evie admonished, “I told you, it’s not like that.”</p><p>“Does Loki know that?”</p><p>Evie opened her mouth to reply and Bea grabbed her face – “if you say he wouldn’t date someone like you, I swear to God.”</p><p>“Well he wouldn’t,” Evie replied, but Bea was holding her face in such a way that it came out in a garbled mess.</p><p>“You found him passed out in an <em>alley</em>. Sure he cleans up nice, Ev, but <em>an alley</em>.” Bea let go of Evie’s face to wrap her in a hug, as they continued to dance.</p><p>Evie appreciated what Bea was trying to say, but she couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that if Evie hadn’t found Loki passed out in the street, he probably wouldn’t have anything to do with her. Memories or not – Evie knew that the two of them ran in very different circles.</p><p>“Look, just because Ian was a prick, doesn’t mean Loki’s going to treat you like that.”</p><p>Ian was Evie’s ex-boyfriend, kind of? Ian had strung Evie along for a while, until they had sex, and then he broke things off immediately.</p><p>They had only been together for a few months, but it hit Evie hard.</p><p>Ian thankfully graduated that summer, and Evie was thankful that he had gone back to Boston, so she didn’t have to keep running into him at the coffee shop and on campus. Even though when they did run into each other, Ian asked like he hardly knew her.</p><p>Evie caught a glimpse of the time and cursed.</p><p>“It’s one, already? I have to get Loki – we’re skating at Rockefeller at ten tomorrow. I told you, Bea. It’s <em>not</em> a date.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Moore,” Bea replied, hugging Evie.</p><p>Evie smacked a kiss to Bea’s cheek, before crossing the room to where Loki was sitting.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Evie leaned down to grab her purse, “I’ll call a cab.” She fished her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing the number for the taxi company.</p><p>She seemed to have sobered up some as she gave the service the address. “Okay. Thank you!” She dropped her phone into her purse and glanced at Loki. “They said they’ll be here in ten to fifteen minutes.”</p><p>Chris overheard Evie and pulled a face. “You’re leaving?”</p><p>“Yes, we have to get up early tomorrow.”</p><p>Chris pulled Evie into a hug, “well have fun, and Merry Christmas!”</p><p>“It was nice to meet you.” Peter said, shaking Loki’s hand.</p><p>“You too and thank you for hosting the festivities.”</p><p>Evie sat down to pull on her boots, and when she stood up she grinned at Loki.</p><p>“Did you have fun?”</p><p>“I believe I did.”</p><p>“I’m glad. We can cross <em>Christmas party</em>, off the list.” <em>And mistletoe</em>, but she wasn’t about to say that out loud.</p><p>After saying their goodbyes – lots of hugs and sloppy kisses to be had – Loki and Evie headed outside. It wasn’t too cold, and it had started snowing.</p><p>Evie stared up at the sky, while snow poured down around them.</p><p>The snow melted as soon as it hit her face – fat snowflakes that helped her sober up some more. She grabbed her cell to check the time and yawned suddenly. Only realizing now, how tired she was.</p><p>“Tired?” Loki wondered, eye’s crinkled in a smile, and Evie yawned again in reply.</p><p>Evie was grateful for the taxi that pulled up to the curb in front of them. She couldn’t wait to get home and go to sleep. She climbed into the cab, telling the driver her address before sitting back. She managed to get her seat belt on just as her eyelids drooped, closed.</p><p>She blinked, trying to wake herself up, but the seats were comfortable, and Loki was sitting in the middle seat beside her, and he was so warm. The next time her eyelids fluttered closed, she didn’t fight it.</p><p>Loki’s arm was around her shoulder, and he pulled her close.</p><p>Evie smiled, “you smell good.” She murmured, giving in to sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I apologize for the tense in this story - I know it's all over the place, but considering the source material, I think it's fine!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie woke up just as the taxi pulled up to her building.</p><p>“Oh,” she sat up blinking, fishing a few crumpled bills from her purse. She handed them to the driver, “thank you!” She opened the door and stuck her head out – letting the cold air slap her face.</p><p>She got out of the taxi and immediately slipped on a patch of ice.</p><p>Evie shrieked, arms pinwheeling. Loki caught her around the waist, and she clung to him.</p><p>“Apologies,” Loki said to the driver, before closing the door. Loki looked down at Evie, “How many margaritas did you have?” He was trying for stern, but his smirk gave him away.</p><p>“The margaritas didn’t get me. It was the shots!” She shuffled backwards, “how are you still sober?”</p><p>“I am not sober.”</p><p>“Well, you’re not drunk!”</p><p>“It is called pacing yourself, Evangeline.”’</p><p>“But it’s Christmas!”</p><p>“It is December 21rst.”</p><p>Evie rolled her eyes, “you know what I mean. You know, ‘<em>and be of good cheer</em>’!”</p><p>“I do not think that is what those lyrics mean.”</p><p>“Shh!” Evie pressed a hand over Loki’s mouth.</p><p>As soon as her fingers closed over his lips, Evie realized how close they were standing. Loki still had her in an embrace, and Evie felt that giddy feeling again.</p><p>“You can let go,” Evie whispered, taking her hand from Loki’s mouth. She rested her hand against his chest, the suede soft against her palm. Evie was sure he would make a quip about her balance, but when he didn’t say anything, she swallowed.</p><p>Surely he wasn't…</p><p>Loki’s hand carded through her hair at the nape of her neck, and he drew her to him. Evie was certain that Loki could hear how loudly her heart was pounding.</p><p>It was as if Loki’s hand had moved of it’s own volition.</p><p>He should have let her go, but since their kiss, he couldn’t help but to notice things he hadn’t noticed before. How soft her hair was, and the swell of her sweet mouth.</p><p>He could feel her breath on his face, and just as he moved to close the distance, a car horn blared.</p><p>The moment was broken and both of them let go.</p><p>The disappointment was clear on Evie’s face as she opened her purse to grab her keys. “We should go inside.” She jingled her keys and hurried to unlock the lobby door.</p><p>It took all of Evie’s self-control to walk, instead of sprint her way up the stairs – Loki had been about to kiss her, without the presence of mistletoe. Maybe because he was a bit tipsy? Or because he wanted to? Evie had no idea, but she happily would have let him.</p><p>But she remembered what he had sat at the party. That he was only playing her boyfriend.</p><p>It was all pretend.</p><p>So maybe it was for the best that the car’s horn had interrupted them. Kissing ‘for real’, would only complicate things, and a part of Evie still felt like she was taking advantage of the fact that Loki had lost his memory.</p><p>Just because he wasn’t wearing a ring, didn’t mean anything and the last thing she wanted to do was put him in an awkward position if his memories returned.</p><p>So Evie had to pretend nothing had happened. That their kiss had only been in the spirit of discovering Christmas, and nothing more.</p><p>Loki followed behind Evangeline – aware of the change in her. So he hung back, giving Evangeline space.</p><p>Evie quickly unlocked and pushed open the door to her apartment. She hung up her clutch, and keys, but kept on her boots as she disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>Evie slapped her hands onto the edge of the sink and stared at her self in the mirror.</p><p>“Get it together,” she hissed, before sitting down to unzip and kick off her boots. She was about to slip out of her dress when she remembered that her pajamas were in her bedroom.</p><p>So much for quickly changing and going to bed.</p><p>Evie cursed under her breath and continued muttering as she walked into her bedroom.</p><p>She didn’t even notice Loki, who was sitting on the bed, as she tore open her dresser drawer and yanked out the first pair of shorts and camisole that she saw.</p><p>Ovinnik meowed and headbutted her shin.</p><p>“No, I don’t want to talk about it,” Evie said to Ovinnik, who chirped in reply. “Because it’s none of your business.”</p><p>This wasn’t the first time Loki had heard Evie talking to Ovinnik, and it never ceased to amuse him how Ovinnik seemed to be talking back</p><p>Evie sighed, “were these shorts always this short?” she muttered. Evie had definitely worn these pajamas before, but they’d never felt indecent.</p><p>Ovinnik ignored her and continued his bath.</p><p><em>Well</em>, <em>I might as well wash my face</em>. She thought, turning on the tap.</p><p>She was already in the bathroom, and it would give her some time to slow her heartbeat, and swallow that giddy feeling that was sitting in her throat.</p><p>Evie scrubbed her face clean, swiping a cotton pad with makeup remover across her lips. It got most of the lipstick, and she let out a breath, before tightening the elastic in her hair.</p><p>She could do this.</p><p>They had been sharing a bed since the night she’d brought Loki home – this didn’t have to be any different.</p><p>Evie opened the door and peeked into the hallway. She let out a sigh of relief at seeing that the lights were out in her room. Everything but the Christmas tree and fairy lights strung up on the windows, were off.</p><p>She crept into her bedroom, seeing Loki already in bed. She lifted the blankets carefully –</p><p>“Evangeline?”</p><p>She jumped at the sound of his voice.</p><p><em>I </em>knew<em> it</em>! She shot a glare at Loki, flinging her comforter back.</p><p>“I’ve made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No, you just startled me.” Evie replied, knowing full well that’s not what Loki meant.</p><p>“I meant our kiss at the party.”</p><p>And the near kiss outside of her apartment building.</p><p>“Oh,” Evie replied, shifting.</p><p>“I apologize if I overstepped –”</p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p>Evie’s words caught him off guard.</p><p>“Then why –?”</p><p>“I don’t want to make things awkward,” Evie blurted.</p><p>She was looking at him now.</p><p>“At this point, there’s little you could do to make things awkward. I have taken care of that for the both of us.”</p><p>Evie snorted, and Loki shot her a grin and before long, they were both laughing, and any tension that had been between them had dissipated.</p><p>“Is this usually how you wear your hair?” Evie wondered, reaching out to touch his hair. It was a bit mussed, but still off his forehead.</p><p>“I believe so. It feels … familiar.”</p><p>“That’s great.”</p><p>“It’s nothing much…”</p><p>“No, you said it felt familiar, that’s <em>huge</em>.” Evie tentatively ran her fingers through Loki’s hair and immediately made a face. “It’s greasy.”</p><p>“It’s not held by magic,” he retorted, reaching to grab Evie’s hand. “Come here.” He pulled her close, holding her hand against his chest, his other hand was around her waist.</p><p>Evie didn’t protest, she just tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes.</p><p><br/>-o-</p><p><br/>Loki watched Evangeline, who was asleep against his chest.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time he had someone in his bed, but this was different – it <em>felt</em> different.</p><p>As a rule, Loki didn’t make a habit of sleeping with people more than once, so he rarely worried about hurting the one he was with – but Loki was terrified of hurting Evangeline.</p><p>He looked down as she shifted in her sleep, she snorted softly, before pressing a kiss against his collar bone before nuzzling her face into his neck.</p><p>Loki blinked into the dark.</p><p>Evangeline was so trusting, and something, somewhere in him, told him that she shouldn’t be.</p><p>And Loki swallowed, his stomach dropping at the thought of Evangeline looking at him like all of the others did. With distrust, and sometimes open fear.</p><p>He knew that his father did what he could to shield his son, but his father also couldn’t be with him every moment of every day.</p><p>Loki knew the truth.</p><p>That some people would never truly trust him, not completely, no matter his title.</p><p>Evangeline moved a lot in her sleep, and Loki felt her mouth move against his jaw, and as the memory evaporated from his mind – a sharp pain set in, and Loki winced.</p><p>Loki rubbed a hand over his face and took deep breaths until the pain started ebbing away.</p><p>For a moment he thought about waking Evangeline, to tell her that he had remembered something else. But what exactly could he tell her?</p><p>That he was an untrustworthy rake?</p><p>He couldn’t do it, not with what had happened that night. Because despite what Loki had told Evangeline – watching the hurt darken her eyes – desperately wanted to kiss her again. Not because he was playing a part – but simply because he wanted to.</p><p>Loki would hold onto his memory for now, hoping that another memory would come soon – a memory that was helpful, and one that would not make Evangeline regret ever helping him in the first place.</p><p>Loki finally shook his head – shaking off the last of the pain – before he closed his eyes, wishing for a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: harassment on the subway. It is brief, and not graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Evie cracked open a bleary eye.</p><p>Her head was pounding, despite the glass of water she’d chugged at 4am.</p><p>She had tried to wake Loki to get him to drink a glass as well, but Loki didn’t want any part of it. Evie had given up when he’d practically knocked the cup from her hand. She’d barely had a chance to put it down on her bedside table before he pulled her into bed.</p><p>“Stop that,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her arms at her sides, but not tight enough that she couldn’t break his hold.</p><p>That was how they’d fallen back asleep, and when Evie moved to sit up, she realized that her pillow was Loki’s chest.</p><p>He blinked up at her, before they both let go of each other, and Evie scooted over, putting some space between them.</p><p>“What time is it?” She wondered; Loki was closer to the alarm clock.</p><p>“Almost 8:30am.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Evie groaned dropping her head onto her pillow.</p><p>“How’s your head?”</p><p>“Pounding.”</p><p>“Would eating help?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, but Advil and a water would.”</p><p>Loki handed her the mug she’d tried to give him the night before. Evie sat up before taking the mug and taking a long drink. She took another sip before she swung her legs off the mattress so she could stand up.</p><p>Evie groaned as her back cracked, and she did a stretch, raising her arms – and Loki watched, fascinated, by the skin of her stomach that was exposed – Evie noticed him staring.</p><p>“I’m going to shower.” She declared, hoping that a shot shower, just shy of scalding, would help clear the fog in her head.</p><p>They were set to skate at 10am – it was a quintessential Christmas activity and Evie wanted to be able to enjoy it.</p><p>Evie refilled her mug with water and took two Advil before turning on the shower.<br/><br/><br/>-o-</p><p><br/>When Evie walked into the kitchen, hair tied in a messy bun, looking decidedly more awake, Loki was leaning against the counter and handed Evie a mug of steaming coffee.</p><p>The Advil had finally kicked in, halfway through her shower and she was feeling a bit more alive. But when Evie glanced at the clock, she gulped the rest of her coffee before putting it in the sink.</p><p>“We’d better get ready to go. Even though we already have tickets, there will probably be a line.” She was already dressed, leggings – these ones lined with fleece, and a chunky knit sweater.</p><p>Loki was wearing his signature black and he followed Evie to the front door. He slipped on his coat – that like the rest of his clothes, was miraculously undamaged from the wet snow and salt from the road.</p><p>They quickly, headed to the subway, and Loki frowned as someone trod on his foot.</p><p>“Is this a common mode of transportation?” Loki asked as he pushed through the throng of people on the train.</p><p>“In big cities? Yes, unfortunately.” Evie made a face, as someone, talking very loudly on the phone dashed by her.</p><p>“It is uncomfortable… all of these strangers.”</p><p>“You get used to it.” Evie grimaced as a man stumbled against her as the train started moving. He didn’t move, and Evie’s brows drew together.</p><p>It was obvious how uncomfortable she was – Evie’s hand tightened on the grab handle, and her shoulders hunched, as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible.</p><p>Loki put a hand on her waist, pulling her towards him.</p><p>He shot the man who continued to encroach on Evangeline’s personal space, a glare.</p><p>The man immediately stiffened before taking a step back.</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered.</p><p>“Loki,” Evie said softly. She had never seen this look on his face before. It was as hard as granite, eyes sharp enough to cut, shoulders set back – unyielding.</p><p>It wasn’t frightening exactly – perhaps because it wasn’t directed at her – but it was definitely intimidating.</p><p>“<em>Loki</em>,” Evie said again, tugging on his coat.</p><p>Loki looked down at her and his steely expression vanished, and his grip on her waist loosened.</p><p>Evie smiled, her hand still holding his coat. She was trying to ignore how hard her heart was pounding. She had never seen him look so possessive, and damn it, Evie <em>liked</em> it.</p><p>She fisted her hand into the lapel of his open coat, so her fingers rested against his chest – she could feel his warmth through his knit turtleneck.</p><p>She watched as the tension left his shoulders, and she stepped closer to him.</p><p>Loki knew that Evangeline was fully capable of standing up for herself – he was just incensed that she had to.</p><p>Crowding a lady’s space, and deliberately making her uncomfortable simply wasn’t done, at least not on As –</p><p>“This is our stop!” Evie cried, raising an elbow to push through the throng.</p><p>Loki followed after her – she’d interrupted his thoughts and the word that has popped into his mind, dissolved like smoke.</p><p>Evie glanced over her shoulder, and felt her stomach drop.</p><p>“Did you remember something?” She recognized the look on his face – eyes a thousand miles away, his brow furrowed.</p><p>“Yes, and no.”</p><p>Realization landed like a rock in her chest. She had interrupted his memory, and she felt her face flush.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You needn’t be. The memories come suddenly – they are upon me before I know it myself. Try not to let it trouble you. And do we not have to hurry?”</p><p>“Yes, but –”</p><p>“But what?” Loki’s eyes crinkled, “I was promised skating at Rockefeller and I will have it.”</p><p>“All right, your majesty,” Evie quipped, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Careful, Evangeline, or your face might stay that way.”</p><p>Evie snorted, “where did you hear that?”</p><p>“<em>Evergreen</em>.”</p><p>Of course, a Christmas movie.</p><p>“Come on,” Evie linked arms with Loki as they hurried to the line for the skating rink.</p><p>“Do you skate often?”</p><p>Evie shook her head. “Not really, just when someone’s visiting. I was in figure skating when I was six, but I cried before every class because I was terrified that I would fall, and someone would skate over my hands – slicing my fingers off.”</p><p>Loki blinked, “I – that – that is truly horrifying. Is that a common occurrence?” His voice was suddenly frantic, and Evie realized she should have shared her fear about skating <em>after</em> they were done – fingers intact.</p><p>Evie grimaced, “I don’t know if it’s <em>ever</em> happened. It just scared the shit out of me as a kid.” Evie shuddered at the memory.</p><p>“Who planted that idea in your head?”</p><p>“My sister – she watched a lot of horror movies with my cousins.”</p><p>Whatever Loki was about to say was cut off when an employee waved them forward.</p><p>Renting skates was a bit tricky, since Loki had no idea what his shoe size was – and it’s not as if his boots had a sizing chart. Finally they found a pair that fit, and it had taken some time to get Loki’s skates tight enough, and now they were both tottering towards the ice.</p><p>“Do you need an aid?” She wondered.</p><p>“Certainly not,” Loki scoffed, but his eyes gave his nervousness away. “You can be my aid.” He declared as Evie stepped onto the ice.</p><p>“Oh no, that’s really not a good idea.” Evie said, watching Loki shuffle onto the ice. “I don’t –” Evie’s words were cut off as Loki immediately grabbed onto her, and they both almost went down.</p><p>“I thought you were good at this!”</p><p>“I said I could skate; I didn’t say I was very g –”</p><p>Evie shrieked as her skate caught an edge in the ice. She pitched forward and Loki tried to catch her, throwing them both off balance.</p><p>Evie screamed as they both went down, not so much in fear, as in laughter.</p><p>She cackled as they lay there – tangled together on the ice. “I’m so sorry,” she said finally looking down at him. She hadn’t realized how close their faces were until their noses bumped. Her breath caught as Loki looked up at her.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>The question hung in the air between them, as Evie brushed a gloved hand over his head, and Loki’s eyes drifted down to her mouth.</p><p>Evie was about to close the distance between them when a spray of icy snow hit them both in the face.</p><p>“Are you two okay?” A concerned employee asked, bending over to look at them.</p><p>Evie nodded, she climbed off Loki and got to her knees.</p><p>“I still have my fingers,” she declared, and Loki laughed out loud, struggling to get onto his knees.</p><p>“The ice is rather slippery.” Loki observed and Evie choked on a laugh as the employee furrowed his brow.</p><p>“I suppose it is,” he replied, as Evie trilled another laugh. “Here, this might help.” The employee – named Chris - pushed a skate trainer in front of Loki.</p><p>“Thank you,” Loki gave Chris a thin smile and then shot Evie an exasperated look. “Are you <em>crying</em>?”</p><p>Evie nodded, wiping her cheeks. “’the ice is rather slippery’.” This set her off all over again, “is water wet, Loki?”</p><p>“Usually,” he replied, grabbing the skate trainer. He managed to get to his feet, “grab on, Evangeline. It looks like you need this as much as I do.”</p><p>Evie forced herself to take a deep breath before she reached out to hold onto the trainer.</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I’m actually an okay skater. It’s just difficult when someone is holding onto me.” She looked up from the skate trainer to Loki, her look softened. “You know it’s okay to admit that you need help, right?”</p><p>Loki nodded, he did know that, but he hated showing any kind of weakness – he didn’t want anyone to have an advantage over him.</p><p>Which was pretty ridiculous when it came to ice skating, he realized.</p><p>“Oh! They’re playing Perry Como.”</p><p>Loki watched as Evie’s face lit up, and she tugged on the trainer.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>Loki watched Evie skate off, she circled around, making her way back to him.</p><p>“C’mon,” she saw his hesitation. “We can get hot chocolate after.”</p><p>Loki narrowed his eyes, “with tiny marshmallows?”</p><p>“Yes, with tiny marshmallows!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am trying to "sneak in" as much from the Marvel universe as possible, but it’s pretty obvious who’s visiting the coffee shop. </p><p>I don’t know if this would actually worked canonically, but it’s my story, so I’m doing what I want!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evie had made so many eggnog lattes, she could probably do it in her sleep. Which was convenient since she kept nodding off.</p><p>She had hardly slept the night before – not sure if it was the hot chocolate that kept her up, or the fact that Loki was so close.</p><p>It wasn’t anything new, the two of them sharing a bed, it had almost been a week now, but it had all changed after that kiss under the mistletoe.</p><p>Now Evie was hyper aware of his proximity, and whenever he touched her.</p><p>It was usually at night, in the darkness of her bedroom. Loki’s hand would find hers and he’d grip her tightly.</p><p>Sometimes he would draw her to him, and they would wake up entangled –</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Evie let out a strangled yell, spinning on her heel.</p><p>“Yes?” She asked, heart pounding.</p><p>“I’m sorry for scaring you.”</p><p>“You didn’t scare me, Steve,” Evie scoffed, and Steve huffed a laugh. “Black coffee?” She asked, leaning against the counter. If Jess was on shift with her, she would have said Evie was flirting.</p><p>And maybe she was.</p><p>“You remembered.”</p><p>Evie’s brows drew together. Was <em>he </em>flirting with her? Just the thought of Steve flirting with her, made Evie feel giddy.</p><p>“You order the same thing every time.” Evie shrugged, trying not to stare – she smiled, “are you sure I can’t get you something fancy? It’s almost Christmas.” Evie held up the candy cane syrup.</p><p>For a moment it looked like Steve was going to say no, but then the corners of his mouth quirked, and his eyes crinkled, and Evie wondered for a moment if fainting was covered by OSHA. “Okay,” Steve mused, “what do you suggest?” He leaned against the counter, and Evie could smell his cologne.</p><p>“Sandalwood,” she murmured, eye’s widening when she realized that she’d spoken out loud.</p><p><em>Oh my God</em>.</p><p>“What about a gingerbread latte?” Evie wondered, knowing she was as red as her uniform shirt. “It’s expresso, milk and syrup. Hot or iced.”</p><p>Steve’s brow furrowed at the word ‘iced’, and Evie could have <em>died</em>, it was so cute.</p><p>“There’s also eggnog, or a toasted marshmallow hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Gingerbread sounds good. Hot?”</p><p>“You got it,” Evie replied, thankful for Tess, who was coming out of the break room. Evie could turn around, and hide her red face – <em>you got it</em>? God. Humiliating.</p><p>Tess smiled as she watched Evie aggressively frothing the milk, as the expresso brewed.</p><p>“That’ll be three dollars.” Tess said, and Steve handed her a bill.</p><p>“Keep the change.”</p><p>Tess’s grinned, and waiting for Evie would secured a lid on the paper cup, before handing it over to Steve.</p><p>“Try it first.”</p><p>“If you don’t like it, I can make you something else.” Tess nodded, and both girls watched as Steve took a tentative sip.</p><p>He smiled, and Evie felt a bit faint, Tess’s cheeks flushed pink.</p><p>“This is great, thank you.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Evie and Tess called, and when the door swung closed behind Steve, Evie grinned triumphantly.</p><p>“I <em>knew</em> it!” She glanced at Tess. “Three dollars?”</p><p>Tess snorted, “the guy gets a black coffee every day, I thought he might pass away if I told him it was five dollars and seventy five cents.”</p><p>“Fair,” Evie nodded.</p><p>Tess’s face brightened and Evie turned to see who had walked in.</p><p>“He’s new,” Tess whispered.</p><p>“Loki? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I know your shift ends at nine, and I wanted to walk you home.”</p><p>Tess glanced between Loki and Evie, noticing Evie’s mouth pressing into a tight line.</p><p>“Were you watching Law and Order again?” She demanded, and Loki looked chagrined. “We’ve talked about this. Law and Order is a TV show.” Evie finally noticed Tess watching them, and she gestured to Loki. “Tess, this is Loki. He’s from, uh, Europe.” Shit, she’d always been a terrible liar.</p><p>“Yes,” Loki replied, immediately playing a long. “Completely fascinated with this city.” Tess shook his hand, and gave Evie a look that said, ‘<em>we’re talking about this later</em>.’</p><p>Evie undid her apron as Michael burst through the back door, finally back from his errands.</p><p>“I’m off,” Evie replied, waving her apron as she disappeared into the back to grab her things. She came out a moment late, in her winter gear, purse slung over one shoulder, holding two Christmas cookie tins.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Evie declared. “It’s gingerbread.” She and Loki had made them yesterday afternoon and baking had gone much better than their ill-fated attempt at skating.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Tess replied, hugging Evie before Michael handed her an envelope.</p><p>“Have a safe trip.”</p><p>“I’m going to Brooklyn.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Mike retorted, and Evie zipped her coat.</p><p>“See you on the 27<sup>th</sup>!” Evie yawned as she walked from behind the counter to where Loki was standing. “You really need to stop watching Law and Order.” She muttered, just as she realized that it was snowing again.</p><p>“Is Brooklyn dangerous?” Loki wondered.</p><p>Evie had finally asked Loki if he would come with her, to her parent’s for Christmas.</p><p>“Mike was kidding,” Evie tugged her knit hat on her head, “mostly.”</p><p>Evie had been nervous to ask Loki if he wanted to come with her. Not so much that he would say no – the man loved Christmas, it was true – but instead, Evie was worried that he would somehow get his memories back before they left, and that Loki would go back to his life. She had no idea what that might look like, but she wasn’t ready for him to leave.</p><p>Evie sighed as Loki held the door open for her.</p><p>Him regaining his memories was something that Evie tried her best not to dwell on. Now that Loki was a part of her life, she couldn’t imagine her life without him.</p><p>She’d cried in the shower once – hoping that Loki wouldn’t be able to hear her over the water.</p><p>Evie had texted her mom that she was bringing a friend, and her mom replied with a heart emoji – Lidia Moore had discovered emojis and hadn’t stopped using them as her replies since. It sometimes made things a little tough to decipher, but Evie assumed a heart meant that bringing Loki was okay.</p><p>“You are certain that it will not be an imposition?” Loki asked.</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Evie replied. Her parent’s had always happily welcomed any of Evie or her sister’s friends, and especially during the holidays when Evie started university. What’s mine is yours, is a motto that her parents lived by, and Evie had smiled at Loki.</p><p>“More the merrier!”</p><p>“Your parents are gracious hosts.”</p><p>“My mother loves hosting, any chance she can get.”</p><p>Evie smiled at the memory from the night before. She shot a glance at Loki.</p><p>“Do you remember how you celebrating Yuletide?”</p><p>When Loki didn’t reply right away, Evie continued. “I was wondering, so I did some research.” She admitted that last part all in one breath. She felt a blush creeping up the back of her neck. “I just thought it might be fun – we’ll be doing some of the things at my parent’s,” she took a deep breath. “I just can’t imagine – I mean, it’s Christmas, and –” whatever else Evie was going to say was cut off as Loki pulled her to him. His arms closed around her, in a tight hug.</p><p>“Oh –” she gasped as Loki’s right hand cradled the back of her head – muffling her mouth as he held her close. As his fingers carded through the hair at the nape of Evie’s neck, she felt tears fill her eyes.</p><p>It took Loki a moment to notice – until her heard Evangeline give a shuddering breath and a sniffled.</p><p>“Evangeline,” Loki pulled back. “Why are you crying?”</p><p> “I don’t know.”</p><p>It was the truth.</p><p>“Is it because my memories haven’t returned?”</p><p>“No!” Fresh tears leaked down her cheeks, “yes? I just … it must be so lonely.” Evie used her left hand to try and stem her tears.</p><p>“I promise that I am not lonely. I am with you.”</p><p>Loki’s words of comfort seemed to have the opposite effect of what he had intended.</p><p>Evie’s face crumpled and she let out a sob.</p><p>“You don’t even <em>know</em> me.”</p><p>“I know you well enough Evie.”</p><p>Evie stopped crying – this was the firs time he’d used her nickname – she looked up at him.</p><p>Loki brushed Evie’s hair back from her face and touched his hand to the back of her head. “You keep telling me that ‘anyone would do the same’, and I just find it too difficult to believe.” He rubbed a hand in circles at her back, “You have gone out of your way to make me feel comfortable. Safe.” Loki’s eyes were focused on a spot just past her, and then Loki looked at her. “You are a remarkable woman, Evie.”</p><p>Evie’s breath caught in her throat, and her shiver had nothing to do with the snowy weather.</p><p>“Oh, you must be <em>freezing</em>,” Loki said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “let’s get you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m curious to know, do you think Steve actually liked his latte or was he just trying to be nice?</p><p>I think he liked it, but it was a bit spicy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things get a little bit spicy in the next few chapters, but nothing past T.</p><p>Also, I want to mention that Evie is tipsy in this. Please let me know if you think I need to add a warning in the tags.</p><p>I also intentionally left this open ended, more leaning towards nothing happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were sitting in Evie’s living room, the small room lit only by twinkle lights and the crackling fire on the television.</p><p>They each had mugs of wassail – the scent of apples and rum filled the air.</p><p>Evie had to guess how much alcohol to put in, as the recipe had only said <strong><span class="u">RUM</span></strong>.</p><p>She and Loki had spent almost an hour burning strips of paper in the flame of a pine scented candle.</p><p>On each piece of paper, they each wrote what they wanted to leave behind, before the coming of the new year.  Ovinnik had been very curious about the ritual, managing to singe the ends of his whiskers before Evie shooed him away.</p><p>As the evening went on, they moved closer and closer to each other, until their shoulders were touching.</p><p>Now that they’d both had two mugs of wassail, they sat in silence – Perry Como’s <em>The Classic Christmas</em> album was playing softly in the background.</p><p>The fire from the TV flickered and Evie shifted so she was leaning against his shoulder, her right arm was linked with his, as she slowly sipped her wassail.</p><p>Loki was keenly aware of how close Evie was. Her face was only inches away from his, and he realized if he leaned over, her could kiss her.</p><p>The thought was indulgent, and due in large part, to the amount of wassail he had imbibed. He felt warm and languid, watching Evie’s face as the opening chords to <em>I’ll Be Home for Christmas</em> warbled from her record player.</p><p>She smiled and closed her eyes, Loki leaned closer, watching as Evie quietly hummed along.</p><p>“I love this song,” she declared, sitting up. Her nose bumped Loki’s chin and her eyes widened.</p><p>Evie had felt him watching her but hadn’t realized how close he’d gotten. “Oh –” Evie breathed, just as Loki kissed her.</p><p>It was an awkward angle, and Loki only caught the corner of her mouth. Evie laughed against his mouth, and Loki kissed her again. Evie shifted, trying to get to her knees, but she gave up and decided to fall against Loki instead.</p><p>“How much rum did you add to the wassail?” Loki asked, helping Evie sit up, she could have done it by herself, but she liked it when he touched her. His hands were large and very warm.</p><p>“Too much,” she admitted, she snorted, which only made her laugh harder. She looked at Loki, and leaned in, as if she had something very important to say. Loki raised his eyebrows expectantly.</p><p>“I want you to kiss me.”</p><p>“Is that not what I just did?”</p><p>Evie patted his cheek, “no.” She shook her head. “I mean, I want you to kiss me properly. You’re too…” Evie paused, trying to think of the right word. “Gallant.”</p><p>Loki watched in amusement as Evie sat up, in what Loki assumed was an impression of him.</p><p>“Oh, my lady.” Evie said in an exaggerated accent, and when she bowed a little bit too enthusiastically, she fell over again.</p><p>“I do not sound like that,” Loki countered, pulling Evie properly into his lap.</p><p>“You totally do,” Evie’s laugh dropped off when she realized she was basically straddling him. Suddenly her heart was beating in her throat and she swallowed.</p><p>Loki noticed the change in her expression and let go of her immediately – giving Evie the chance to get out of the embrace if she wanted.</p><p>Evie did not want to get off his lap – she knew that it was partly the rum that was making her so bold. But she also knew that she hadn’t even emptied half of the pint into the Crockpot. The alcohol was just an excuse to get closer to Loki. To finally do what she’d been wanting to do since the Christmas party.</p><p>“Is this okay?” She wondered, feeling heat creeping up the back of her neck.</p><p>“Yes.” Loki reached out to tangle his fingers in her hair. “As long as you are comfortable. I do not want to take liberties…”</p><p>“I promise that you’re not,” Evie shifted forward, so her hips were flush with his.</p><p>“Kiss me, Loki.”</p><p>He did, as she bade him.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p><br/><br/>The first thing Evie was aware of was something <em>warm</em>. A comforting weight across her middle, but that wasn’t what woke her.</p><p>No.</p><p>What had awoken Evie, was the sound of buzzing – incessant droning.</p><p>Evie cracked open an eye, realizing that the culprit behind the buzzing was her cell phone – that was currently vibrating itself around and around on her coffee table.</p><p>Evie blinked, blearily looking around, realizing that the reason her mattress was so hard was because she had woken half on top of Loki, and half on her living room floor.</p><p>She groaned, shifting her body, trying to sit up, but Loki’s arm tightened around her waist and Loki gave an indignant grunt.</p><p>Glancing down at his arm, Evie realized that she was wearing Loki’s tunic – she knew she should feel embarrassed, but she was too focused on the dull pounding in her head, and her damned cellphone.</p><p>When had she even put on his tunic?</p><p>Loki nuzzled his face into her hair, muttering something unintelligible and half asleep.</p><p>“I need to answer my phone,” Evie explained. “If I don’t, whoever that is, will probably just keep calling me.”</p><p>Loki finally acquiesced, letting Evie go, before turning over.</p><p>Evie sat up, she could still feel the ghost of Loki’s mouth against the slope of her neck, and she answered the call, heart in her throat.</p><p>“Evie?”</p><p>The sound of Michael’s voice was immediately sobering.</p><p>“Yeah?” She cleared her throat, “yes?”</p><p>“I hate to do this, and I know that you’re off to your folk’s place today, but Ahmed hot food poisoning and Pia couldn’t find a sitter.” Evie couldn’t help but to roll her eyes, even though she <em>knew</em> Michael wouldn’t be calling unless it was an emergency. “We’re swamped, Ev. I <em>swear</em> that you’ll be out of here by four and I’ll pay you double time.”</p><p>Evie smiled, hoping that it would come through in her voice. “Just let me pack and get dressed. I’ll be over as soon as I can – within the hour.”</p><p>“You’re a lifesaver, Ev!”</p><p>Evie sighed after ending the call. Frantically packing before hastily getting ready for a shift at the coffee shop was the last thing Evie wanted to do, but she turned to Loki – who was softly snoring, laying on the rug beside her.</p><p>Evie reached out, touching Loki’s shoulder.</p><p>He huffed a breath and cracked open an eye to look at her.</p><p>“I have to go to work – Java City – I’ll pack a duffel bag, and we can head to my parent’s from there.”</p><p>“He cannot spare you?”</p><p>“Afraid not –” Evie gasped as Loki pulled her down on top of him. He hooked a leg around hers, effectively trapping her. </p><p>“Loki.”</p><p>“What?” He asked, feigning innocence.</p><p>“I have to go.”</p><p>Loki moved his leg and Evie lay in his arms for a moment before pushing herself to her knees.</p><p>She blushed, remembering how forward she’d been, but Loki didn’t seem to mind, and he had kissed her and – her eyes widened as she spotted her tank top, laying crumpled, under the coffee table.</p><p>She snatched up her tank top, thankful that at least she was still wearing her shorts with Loki’s tunic.</p><p>Evie made her way to the bathroom, closing the door, and leaning against it. She took a deep breath, trying to slow her pounding heart.</p><p>She turned on the tap, splashing cold water on her face before looking up at her reflection.</p><p>Her hair was tousled, and Evie remembered the feeling of Loki’s fingers, carding through the hair at the nape of her neck, holding her against him, deepening the kiss.</p><p>This kiss was different than the one at the party. Where that kiss had been tentative, this time, Loki’s mouth was insistent, and Evie matched his pace, kissing him back, her fists curled in the fabric of his tunic. She let out a soft cry, as he trailed his lips across her cheek and her jaw, and then the sensitive skin under her ear.</p><p>Evie brushed her fingertips across the red marks Loki’s stubble had left, she blushed, reaching for her makeup bag.</p><p>Before long, Loki was laying back, on the rug on her living room floor, and Evie was straddling his hips, biting off as a gasp, as he bit her bottom lip.</p><p>Then it was frantic – fumbling lips, as Evie pulled his tunic over his head, and when Loki kissed her, his hands tightened on her hips – enough to bruise, as Evie rocked her hips against his.</p><p>Her tank top went next, and Evie shivered – remembering the feeling of Loki’s hands on her skin. Ghosting across the skin of her stomach, tracing the line of her spine, a look of reverence on his face, pupils blown lips smudged red, with Evie’s lipstick.</p><p>Evie leaned closer to the mirror. She still had traces of the lipstick on her lips, and she touched her fingers to her lips.</p><p>Eventually, they’d ended up tangled together on the living room floor. Evie’s head was pillowed on Loki’s chest, and he was running his fingers through her hair – lulling her to sleep.</p><p>She’d woken up a few hours later and when she’d come back from the bathroom, she was going to wake Loki, so they could collapse together, into her bed. But he was fast asleep, and he looked so soft in the dim light of the twinkle lights, that Evie had snuggled up next to him.</p><p>He made a soft noise and muttered something in his sleep. Evie leaned closer and heard him mumbling again.</p><p>The only word she caught was “Odinson.”</p><p>Odin’s son?</p><p>The name was familiar, but Evie’s sleepy brain failed to grasp exactly what it meant.</p><p>“Odin’s son,” Evie said again, tightening her hair into a top knot. Her brow furrowed, “wait… Thor.” Her eyes snapped to the mirror.</p><p>Thor, the god of lightening, was Odin – king of wisdom’s son.</p><p>Loki.</p><p>It took her brain a second, but then she remembered. Loki was the god of mischief.</p><p>Evie closed her eyes, annoyed with herself that she hadn’t made the connection before. Whoever Loki’s parents were, they must have been interested in Norse mythology.</p><p><em>Unless</em>…</p><p>No.</p><p><em>No</em>!</p><p>That was absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>Loki wasn’t Odin’s son.</p><p>He wasn’t a god.</p><p>He was a man, who had an unfortunate accident.</p><p>It was mythology, and Evie knew that mythology wasn’t real.</p><p>Evie knew that there were all kinds of documentaries on the History Channel. Maybe Loki had watched one about Norse mythology. Maybe that would help trigger a memory – surely his parents named him that for a reason.</p><p>Maybe they were professors, or maybe they were from Norway.</p><p><em>Or maybe they were the God of wisdom and Goddess of love</em>.</p><p>That thought seemingly came from nowhere, and caused Evie to pause, before she shook it off.</p><p><em>It’s just a coincidence</em>, Evie told herself, glancing at the clock – she put all thought of Norse mythology out of her mind as she hurried into her bedroom.</p><p>She grabbed a few sweaters and different pairs of leggings, she hauled her suitcase out of her closet, and unzipped it, she stuffed her clothes in, before grabbing a few pairs of underwear and bras – she didn’t bother grabbing any pajamas because she knew there would be a brand new pair waiting for her in her old room at home.</p><p>Evie tossed her toiletry bag into her suitcase before she left her room for the kitchen. She started the coffee maker and wrote Loki a note:</p><p>
  <em>Suitcase is on the bed. Add whatever clothes you want, and your toiletry bag!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come by Java, Java at four.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>See you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xx</em>
</p><p>Evie had written the x’s quickly, without thinking, and she rolled her eyes. It was two x’s, it wasn’t as if she’d written <em>love</em>, for Christ sake.</p><p>Evie got dressed, in her coat, mittens and knit cap, and when she went to grab a travel mug there was enough coffee brewed to fill half the mug.</p><p><em>That’ll have to do</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-o-</p><p><br/><br/>“You really don’t have to,” Evie said, hoisting the garbage bag into her arms.</p><p>“That bag is almost as big as you are,” Steve said, noting the way Evie’s brow furrowed at the comparison. “And there’s four more, right?”</p><p>The bag Evie was holding was filled to the brim, and although Evie didn’t appreciate being compared to a trash bag, Steve had a point. That said, the bag was mostly filled with paper cups, napkins, and other plastic cutlery – it didn’t exactly weigh a ton.</p><p><em>It would save you a trip</em>, Evie mused. It wasn’t too cold outside, but large snowflakes had been falling steadily for the past hour, and snow was now covering any ice patches on the roads and sidewalk.</p><p>“Fine,” Evie relented, handing Steve the garbage bag – if she swung it a little bit harder than she needed, Steve didn’t say anything. She handed him another bag, before grabbing the last two herself.</p><p>The trip out to the dumpster was uneventful, however, on the way back, Evie’s foot caught a patch of ice, and Evie screamed as she slipped.</p><p>Steve caught Evie before she fell, and she clutched his arms, carefully shuffling forwards.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”</p><p>Evie shrieked as she slipped again. “You <em>don’t</em> have me!” Evie was crying with laughter by the time they made it back to the sidewalk. “Do not let go,” she commanded, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>Steve still had his arm around her, and even though he was wearing a winter jacket, she could feel his biceps, and the second time she’d slipped, he caught her against his chest.</p><p>The entire situation was ridiculous, and Evie tried to tell herself she felt lightheaded from laughing so hard, not because Steve was holding her in his arms.</p><p>She was so distracted, that she didn’t notice Loki standing by the front door.</p><p>“Thanks,” Evie said, finally on the sidewalk, that was gritty with snow melt.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Have a Merry Christmas!” Evie said over her shoulder as she made her way to the entrance.</p><p>“Evie.” She started when Loki said her name.</p><p>“Is it four already?” She wondered, “I just need to clock out and grab my things. I’ll be right out.” Evie noticed where Loki was looking – he was watching Steve’s retreating back, and his look hearkened to the one he gave that man who was in Evie’s space on the subway.</p><p>His gaze was avaricious, and it caused Evie to pause.</p><p><em>He’s not jealous, is he</em>? She wondered, as she went into the coffee shop, Jess was at the register, while Michael was making drinks.</p><p>Evie disappeared into the break room, hanging her apron in her locker, and grabbing her jacket, hat and mittens.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Evie called as she hurried to the front door.</p><p>Loki was where she had left him, waiting patiently, suitcase in hand.</p><p>Evie snorted at the petulant look he gave her, and sidled up to him, taking his arm.</p><p>“It was slippery,” she explained.</p><p>Loki looked down at her, and after a moment his mouth turned up in a smirk. “You are rather ungainly.”</p><p>“<em>Rude</em>.” Evie snapped, even though he wasn’t wrong.</p><p>Loki winked, and Evie felt a bit like giggling, instead she just leaned against him.</p><p>“Work was nonstop. We’ll take a cab to Brooklyn.” Evie had fully intended on taking the subway to Brooklyn, but her feet were killing her, and the last thing she wanted to do was squeeze herself into a subway car and have someone breathing down her neck until they got to her stop.</p><p>Loki tucked Evie under his arm, and when he spotted a taxi, he lifted a hand, hailing the cab perfectly.</p><p>“Look at you!” Evie was grinning, she opened the back door and climbed in.</p><p>Loki climbed in after her, putting the suitcase in the window seat, so he could sit next to Evie in the middle.</p><p>Evie told the driver the address, and then she yawned.</p><p>“Did you tell your parents I am your boyfriend.”</p><p>Evie shook her head, “no. I just told them you were a friend. I used to bring friends home all the time when I was in university,” she looked at up at him, knowing that her parents had likely assumed anyway.</p><p>She watched him, as he buckled his seat belt.</p><p>“You don’t have to be jealous of Steve, Loki.”</p><p>Loki looked at her like he had no idea what she was talking about and Evie just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“<em>He’s</em> not coming with me to my parents for Christmas,” she pointed out.</p><p>“Did he decline the invitation?” Loki wondered, and Evie’s brows drew together.</p><p>“No, but now I’m thinking I should have asked him instead –” Evie’s words were cut off when Loki kissed her. Evie pulled back, “you can’t just –” Loki kissed her again and Evie couldn’t help but to smile against his mouth.</p><p>Evie had never felt coveted before – oh, there had been a few that had chased her, but they lost interest soon after. The few boyfriends she’d had, they had started out as friends, until eventually they got together because everyone kept asking. It was expected.</p><p>It was nice knowing that Loki was interested in her – not because it was the obvious next step – but because he wanted her.</p><p>Until last night, Evie hadn’t allowed herself to believe that Loki was actually interested in her. That the pining was mutual.</p><p>Evie smiled as she settled against Loki’s shoulder.</p><p>The ride to Brooklyn wasn’t a long one – but thanks to Christmas eve, and rush hour, the traffic was hectic.</p><p>When the cab finally pulled up to her parent’s house, Evie handed the driver a few bills, thanking him as she stepped out of the cab.</p><p>Loki was looking around, “are we still in the city?”</p><p>“Yes,” she laughed. “It makes me think of Europe.”</p><p>“I will have to take your word for it,” Loki murmured as Evie pulled her suitcase towards a brick, Tudor style home.</p><p>Evie was halfway up the walk when the front door opened.</p><p>“Evie!” Evie’s mom hurried down the front steps to wrap her youngest daughter in a tight hug.</p><p>Loki watched the exchange, noting that Evie looked just like her mother – except Evie was shorter, and her eyes were green instead of brown.</p><p>“You must be Evie’s friend,” her mother said, coming to stand in front of him.</p><p>“This is Loki, mom.” Evie said, laughing as her mom pulled Loki into a hug.</p><p>“I’m Lidia, it’s lovely to meet you.”</p><p>Evie’s dad and her sister had come outside to greet Evie and her “friend”.</p><p>Evie hugged her sister, and Olivia glanced at Loki.</p><p>“Shit, sis, where did you meet him?”</p><p>“Columbia,” Evie replied – not exactly the truth, but close enough.</p><p>“Aunt Eggie!” A voice yelled from the doorway, and Evie bent down to catch her nephew, Henry, as he launched himself into her arms.</p><p>“Eggie?” Loki wondered.</p><p>“That’s what he called me when he was little – it just stuck.”</p><p>Henry turned to look up Loki, and the two stared at each other for a moment.</p><p>“Where’s your cape?” Henry demanded, and Evie snorted.</p><p>Henry was wearing a Spider Man shirt – complete with a red cape.</p><p>“I am afraid that I left mine at home.” Loki replied.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Henry said, he pulled his cape – that was secured by Velcro – and flung it at Loki. “I have another one inside. You can just wear mine!” Henry yelled, running past his grandpa, inside.</p><p>“Henry!” Olivia called, “Stop using your laser eyes on your sister!” Olivia shouted, heading in the front door.</p><p>“Olivia is my sister,” Evie explained, glancing at Loki. She wondered if he was regretting his decision to come to her parent’s house for Christmas.</p><p>Loki shook his head, “Evie. You did not tell me your nephew was a superhero.”</p><p>Evie cackled, immediately feeling relieved. “Well, it’s supposed to be a secret.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.”</p><p>“Dad!” Evie cried, wrapping her dad in a tight hug. She turned to Loki, “Dad, this is Loki.”</p><p>“Good to meet you, I’m David,” her father said as they shook hands. “Should we go inside?” David wondered, and everyone started making their way to the front door.</p><p>“Olivia and Mark are in her old room downstairs, with the kids. You and Loki can stay in your room upstairs.”</p><p>“Sure,” Evie agreed, immediately grinning as she saw her niece, June, bouncing on her brother in law, Mark’s, lap. June let out a shriek, and Mark laughed softly.</p><p>“That’s June’s new thing,” Mark explained, “isn’t it Henry?”</p><p>“Yeah! I taught her to sound like a Velociraptor!” He cried excitedly.</p><p>“Yes,” Olivia agreed, she was holding a bottle, and smiled at Henry. “This dino needs to go potty,” Olivia was staring at Henry unexpectedly.</p><p>Henry continued playing with his cars, as if he didn’t hear her, and Olivia sighed.</p><p>“We’ve talked about this kiddo, Superman goes potty, just like Batman, and the Iron Man.”</p><p>“It’s <em>Iron Man</em>, mommy,” Henry retorted, “and fine, I’ll go potty.” Henry conceded, before snatching the bottle out of Olivia’s hand, before fleeing towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Henry, that bottle is for June!” Olivia called, and Henry skipped over.</p><p>“Just kidding,” Henry said, handing the bottle to his mother.</p><p>Olivia turned to Mark and handed him June’s bottle.</p><p>Evie turned to Loki, who looked completely unbothered.</p><p>“Let’s go upstairs,” Evie said, taking his hand.</p><p> “That small child is very energetic,” Loki murmured.</p><p>Evie snorted, “he really is.” Loki was still holding Henry’s red cape in his hand. “Just toss that on the stairs.”</p><p>Loki gave her an affronted look, “how <em>dare</em> you,” he clutched the cape to his chest. “How am I supposed to be a superhero without a cape?”</p><p>Evie tripped up the last step of the stairs because she was laughing so hard. “The bathroom is there,” Evie pointed, “and my bedroom is at the end of the hall.” It didn’t take long for them to read her bedroom, and Evie paused in front of the bedroom door.</p><p>Her door was decorated with sunflower decals, and there was a lilac bedroom sign with her name on it.</p><p>Evie opened the door and turned on the light.</p><p>Her bed sat in the corner of the room, under a wall of shelves that held old books, a few picture frames, and a bunch of knickknacks that Evie had picked up over the years.</p><p>A small desk sat under the window, and it held a lamp and Evie’s desktop computer.</p><p>“What are these?” Loki asked, looking at the pair of folded pajamas that sat on the thick, pink comforter.</p><p>“Christmas pajamas,” Evie picked up one of the flannel, Christmas plaid pajamas. “These are yours.”</p><p>“Mine?”</p><p>“Yes! It’s a Christmas tradition – we get a new pair every year. They probably guessed your size, so they might be a bit big.</p><p>Loki’s mouth quirked into a smile, that only grew as he looked around Evie’s room.</p><p>“I’m noticing some similarities between this bedroom, and the one in your apartment.” Evie grinned as they both said:</p><p>“Twinkle lights.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No disrespect meant to any pagan readers, or those who follow Norse pagan traditions.</p><p>Also, I’m kind of putting Freya and Frigg as one and the same, just FYI. I have a very minimal understanding of Norse mythology, so please let me know if there’s anything I need to change!</p><p>I don’t know what to call a mickey, so I think it’s a pint? If you know, please let me know!</p><p>Also, the exchange between Loki &amp; Henry about a cape is an actual conversation I had with a child at my cousin’s wedding.</p><p>I'm not that happy about this chapter - it feels awkward as hell. But, I'm going to go with it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>